ReWriting Jroths Fuck Ups (CLEXA)
by SpookyPaperBouquet
Summary: Clarke leaves her people after the defeat of Mount Weather seeking to ease the pain of her past. OR Set after 2x16 to fix the absolute mess that was season 3


**CHAPTER ONE**

For 2 days Clarke has been aimlessly walking through the depths of the forest. What she has done clouding her thoughts. She killed all those innocent people to save her people. Over 300 men, women and children dead because of her. What scares her the most is that she would do it again and again just so her people could live for another day.

Lexas words run through Clarkes mind as tears threaten to spill. May we meet again. May we fucking not Clarke thinks to herself. She hated herself for understanding Lexas decision. She knew that she would have done the same thing without a second thought had it been herself that the Mountain offered the deal, but it did not make it hurt any less.

Before Lexa had left her she was overwhelmed by her feelings for her. When Lexa had kissed her in her tent before they marched on the Mountain she had pulled away, not because she had a lack of feeling towards her but quite the opposite in fact. It had not been long since she had to put Finn to rest after he lost his mind and she was already feeling so much for Lexa. It wasnt just being a hormonal teenager in the chaos of being free on Earth like it was with Finn. It all felt like so much more with Lexa.

Clarkes thoughts were interrupted by the faint sounds of foot steps in the distance. She could tell that they were not trying to sneak up on her or attack but she knew if could be a sky person as the steps she was hearing were of a trained warrior not someone who had lived in a metal box in the sky almost all of their lives.

She turned around abruptly shouting groggily, "What the fuck do you want?!" The sound of her voice making her aware that she had barely drunk anything since she left camp Jaha which left her throat dry and sore.

A mountain of a man stepped out from behind a tree, she recognised him as one of Lexas personal guards. Unlike most grounders, he did not have a beard and had no visible tattoos, making him look rather friendly despite his intimidating size. He looked as if he could not be more that three years older than herself. But Clarke immediately pulled out her gun and pointed it between his eyes before he even had a chance to say anything.

"Did Lexa send you?" Clarke growled.

"Heda requested that I gave you some water and food before you die from starvation," the grounder stated seemingly confident for someone with a loaded gun pointed at their head.

Of course Lexa knew where she was. She was wondering around on her land after all. "You can tell your commander," Clarke spitted out the title like poison, "that she can stuff her food up her ass." Her stomach rumbled after she said it, telling her that she should accept the food, but she did not want to receive Lexas help. Clarke was determined to survive on her own.

The large, muscly man looked at her with a questioning look, seeing that she obviously starving. He took a few steps forward going to place the supplies in front of Clarke. She kept her gun trained on his head as he placed the food down and then disappeared back into the trees without a word. Clarke stood there confused, gun still in her hand looking at where he had disappeared to.

After the grounder did not return after a few minutes, Clarke decided to set up camp for the night, even though she knew that she would not be sleeping as the dead plagued her dreams, or rather nightmares. Every time she had manage to fall asleep she would wake up in sweats screaming.

Just as she lay down, to get some rest. The grounder came back into the clearing carrying firewood. He walked over to where Clarke was and started to build a fire without a word.

Clarke realised that there was no way she was going to get him to leave without killing him, which she did not want to do as she already had enough blood on her hands and she knew that attacking one of Lexas people could put Clarkes people in danger.

"Who are you?" Clarke asked the man.

"I am Zoron kom Trikru, Wanheda."

"What does that mean?" Clarke inquired, curiosity getting the best of her.

"What does what mean? Wanheda?" Zoron replied. With a nod from Clarke he continued, "It means commander of death. It is a great honour to receive this title. Many now call you this after you defeated the mountain."

"Why would you honour me for whipping out an entire population? I killed them all. Most of them were innocent!" Clarke yelled as her emotions took over.

Warmth filled Zorons eyes, the kind that Clarke rarely saw in a grounders eyes as he said softly, "I know what you have done haunts you Skai Prisa. But they have drained and killed my people for nearly one hundred years. None of them are innocent. I personally want to thank you for what you have done. I lost my wife and child to the mountain, as many have. You have earned respect throughout my people as now our children can grow up without the shadow of death clouding over them."

Clarke had no reply for the grounders heart felt words. She found herself unable to speak at the sincerity of Zorons words. Before she could say anything he continued, "If you do not eat and do not find a sufficient shelter soon you will die from the cold of the upcoming winter. Do you wish to die?"

Clarke contemplated her answer before she replied, "no, death would be too easy. I have to suffer for the pain I have caused." With that he handed her a flask with water and some dried meat and instructed her to eat. Clarke was so hungry, she did not even try to protest.

After eating she lay down next to the fire.

Her night was filled with the faces of the children of Mount Weather screaming as their skin melted away.

As the sun rose, Zoron did not mention Clarkes fitful sleeping, which she was grateful for. After they ate. Clarke decided that she needed to figure out what his motives for helping her were. "What are you doing here, Zoron?"

"Heda ordered that I make sure you have what you need," he replied easily.

"Why does she care? She left me to die once? I doubt she would have any problem with doing it again."

"She cares for you Wanheda," Clarke flinched at the title, "but she had to do what she did on the Mountain, it is her duty. I know that if she could have made the decision as Lexa and not as Heda, she would have definitely chosen to stay and fight with you. But she could not, she had to make the decision that was right for her people. You of all people should understand that."

At his words Clarke felt sorry for Lexa. She did not have people like Clarke did that care for her on a personal level or people that wanted to care for her, not just because of her title, but because they actually cared for her. As Clarke processed his words she realised that the way that he was talking about her suggested that he knew the grounder leader on a personal level.

"You are close with her?" Clarke asked already having an idea of what the answer would be.

"Lexa and I were good friends before she was called to lead my people. That is why she trusted me to find you and make sure you are well." He answered, although Clarke sensed that there was something that he was not telling her.

"What is the other reason that you are here, Zoron?" She glared at him and raised an eyebrow daring him to lie to her.

Zoron responded apprehensively, "Heda instructed that once I made sure you were safe and well that I inform you that she plans to go to TonDC before so we can go to your peoples camp in a weeks time to discuss the future of the alliance."

"The alliance ended when she turned her back on us at the mountain," Clarke retorted.

Zoron ignored Clarkes statement and continued, "she suggested that it would be best if you were there as my people still see you as the leader of your people. If you wish to go we will leave for the TonDC tomorrow."

CHAPTER TWO

Clarke had an unrestful sleep, between her unbearable nightmares filled with the innocents that she murdered and the decision that she had to make by the morning. She knew that she had to go to TonDC if she wanted to make sure that her people would be safe and that she did not commit genocide to save people that were going to die 3 days later. Knowing this did not make the decision any easier for her to make. Going to TonDC meant that she would have to confront Lexa. She would then have to face all her people which just reminder her of the awful things that she had to do.

By the time the sun rose Clarke and Zoron had packed up the few supplies they had and were ready to start their journey to TonDC. Zoron lead Clarke through the trees for a few minutes before they came across a large horse munching on some grass tried to a sturdy tree.

Zoron turned back to Clarke and smiled warmly seeing the apprehension in her gaze that was directed at the horse. "If you are not comfortable with riding a horse with me, I am happy to walk along beside while you ride," he reassured her, as he did not want Clarke to feel uncomfortable or uneasy on their trip.

Clarke smiled at his kindness and responded, "No, I will be be fine. Walking will just prolong our trip anyway." With that, Zoron effortlessly lifted himself onto horse given his size and strength. Clarke on the other hand was not so sure she would be able to get on the horse so easily. Zoron sensed this and helped her onto the horse behind him. Clarke cautiously wrapped her hands around his waist.

Once both were settled they began their trip to TonDC.

The closer they got to TonDC, the more nervous Clarke became. What was she going to do when she saw Lexa again? Clarke knew that as soon as she was reunited with the commander it was going to be difficult to hate her for her abandoning their plans at Mount Weather but also knew that it was going to take a long time to forgive her and trust her again.

As Clarke and Zoron approached the gate, he helped Clarke dismount the horse and then got off himself. They were met with Indra at the makeshift gate. She gave Zoron a curt nod then turned to face Clarke, "Heda requested that I direct you to her tent once you arrive, Wanheda," Indra informed her with respect in her tone. That was unexpected Clarke thought to herself as she nodded and followed her through TonDC to the largest tent that was most likely Lexas.

As she walked through the village she received respectful acknowledgements from almost everyone one she passed which surprised Clarke to no end. Indra stopped outside the tent and lifted the flap for enter. Clarke took in a deep breath in and out and hesitantly stepped into the tent. To her surprise Indra and Zoron remained outside.

The tent looked much like Lexas one before the Mountain, it could have even been the same one. She looked around the tent but saw no sign of Lexa and she began to wonder what was happening. Thats when Lexa emerged from the small closed off area where she most likely slept.

The sight of Lexa made Clarkes breathe catch in her chest. She wasnt wearing her usual war paint and had no amour on, just a simple navy long sleeve shirt and light black pants which highlighted her curves perfectly. Clarke found herself staring longer than what would be considered socially accepted and quickly averted her gaze. If the brunette noticed Clarke starring, she did not show it as she simply said, "Clarke" rolling the 'r' like she always did.

Clarke tried to make herself remember that Lexa would always put her people first and that she left Clarke and her people to die, but the commander was making it incredibly difficult.

Clarke couldnt think of what to say so she just replied as coldly as she could, "Commander."

The blonde saw hurt wash over Lexas face that would have gone unnoticed to everyone but Clarke, before her usual cold, commander facade took over. Lexa decided to get straight to the point as judging by the way Clarke had addressed her, she now hated Lexa. "I am sure Zoron has informed you of my intentions, I plan on travelling to the Skaikru camp in one weeks time to discuss the future of our people," the brunette stated rather formally.

"I dont know if my people will ever want to be in an alliance you again after what you did last time." Clarke muttered under her breath.

Lexa clenched her jaw, but other than that, made no effort to acknowledge Clarke comment. "I have had a tent put up for you while you stay here, can get a warm bath running and arrange for some clean clothes if thats what you would like?" She looked at Clarke in question.

Lexas last comment made her aware of the state that she was in, her hair was matted and dirty, she hadnt had a shower in about a week and her clothes were caked in mud. Clarke begrudgingly nodded to her in thanks.

Lexa have her a small smile and Clarkes heart stopped beating. She forced herself to just stare at Lexa in the eyes impassively. She knew that she should be more angry at Lexa but her smile was drop dead gorgeous and all Clarke wanted to do was to make her smile more often. Lexas words snapped her out of her trance, "Clarke?"

"Um... I... What did you say sorry?" Clarke cursed herself, keep it together Clarke she told herself blushing slightly. She hoped that Lexa did not notice.

"Would you like Zoron to show you to you tent?" Lexa repeated. Clarke nodded in reply not trusting herself to speak.

After taking a long warm bath, removing all the dirt from her skin and washing her chair, Clarke noticed that it was almost dusk. As she had nothing else to do, Clarke started to braid her hair like she used to on the ark. Just as she was tying off the end she heard a knock on her tent post. She was not sure who it would be but called back, "come in!"

Lexa stepped into the tent carrying a tray of what smelt like freshly cooked rabbit and Clarkes mouth watered. "I thought you might be hungry?" Lexa asked.

"Thank you, Commander." Clarke responded carefully avoiding using the other leaders given name. Lexa placed the food on the table in Clarkes room and turned to leave. She was stopped by Clarke asking, "Why did you send Zoron to follow me and give me supplies?"

"Because I care about you, Clarke." Lexa replied honestly before she could stop herself.

"You dont care about anyone!" Clarke snapped. Before the brunette could protest, she continued, "You left me to die!" Tears threatened to spill over Clarkes cheeks but she wiped them with her sleeve. "I trusted you! We had a plan, we could have defeated the mountain together! And I wouldnt have had to kill all those innocent people!"

Lexas facade dropped and her emotions took over. Clarke could hear the utter sincerity in her voice as she spoke, "I am sorry Clarke, but I could never have turned down their deal. Believe me I wish I could. If I did not have the lives of thousands resting on my shoulders, I would have stayed and I would have pulled the lever for you, but I will never have that luxury."

"I know," Clarke admitted tears now freely running over her cheeks. "I understand what you had to do, I would have done the same thing. But it still hurts because I... I care for you even after what you have done."

Clarke could see that Lexa had tears threatening fall, as she confessed, "Moba Clarke."

CHAPTER THREE

"You killed us all! Your a murder!" the dying children scream. "Clarke? Clarke! Clarke!" They repeat getting closer and closer. They put their hands on her shoulders and shake her and Clarke screams. She feels them let go, and she wakes up abruptly with a cold wet cloth on her forehead. She realises that it was the commander saying her name trying to get her to wake up. She instantly calms down, she doesnt know why, but Lexa always has that effect on her.

"Hey, hey, Clarke," she whispers, "your alright, your safe. It was just a dream." Lexa was sitting on the edge of Clarkes bed soothingly patting Clarkes hair. Clarke snuggled closer to the brunette nesting her head on her lap. In this moment Clarke and Lexa forgot their pasts and the burdens they carried. In this moment it was just them. They were two teenage girls who cared for each other but were both too afraid to admit it.

Clarke fell in to a restful sleep for the first time since the mountain with Lexa whispering comforting words into her ear and running her hands gently through her hair.

When Clarke awoke, she could tell she had sleep in to the late hours of the morning. For once she could keep her eyes open and did not have a headache from lack of sleeping. As she got out of bed she yawned loudly and remembered Lexa waking her from her horror and helping her sleep without the nightmares that had plagued her dreams since the mountain.

Clarke fixed up her fair and picked up the jacket Lexa gave her putting it on and securing the buckles around her waist.

She walked out of her tent to find Zoron guarding the entrance, Clarke rolled her eyes knowing that Lexa had ordered him to stay there. "Are you hungry Wanheda?" He inquired.

"I am actually. And dont call me that. Its just Clarke." Zoron nodded, so Clarke continued, "Would you like to accompany me to get some lunch? Oh wait! Lexa already ordered you to follow me everywhere." Clarke mocked.

"She is just trying to make sure you are safe Wan..." Clarke gave him a deathly glare, "Clarke." He corrected himself.

Clarke and Zoron were sitting together eating lunch around a fire. Clarke could see Lexa discussing something that Clarke could not hear with Indra. Clarke was looking intently at Lexa studying all of her flawless features, her high cheek bones, killer jawline, beautiful brown hair and those soft, plump lips...

She was rudely interrupted by Zoron clearing his throat, she turned to give him with a questioning look only to find a smug smirk on his face. "What?!" Clarke asked.

"You fancy the Commander dont you?" Clarkes mouth dropped open and she found herself speechless so he press on, "you were just staring, Clarke. Its pretty obvious."

Clarke blushed and Zorons smirk just grew even bigger. "Your not even denying it! And your blushing!" he teased. "At least I know the feelings are mutual. Maybe I wont have to listen to her constantly telling me how amazing and beautiful you are if you guys finally get together."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Clarke stumbled becoming incredibly flustered.

"Well, as you know Lexa cares deeply for you and as I am her closest friend she sometimes tells me about such things. I hope you realise that she would do anything for you. I have never seen her look at someone with so much love since..." He trailed off.

"Costia?" Clarke questioned not needing an answer from the sad look in Zorons eyes.

That night, Clarke lay on her bed staring intently at the ceiling. What was she going to do? Clarke found herself utterly confused. She knew that she liked Lexa, really liked Lexa. But she also knew that her people would always have to come first. But with the mountain gone, maybe Lexa wouldnt have to choose between her people and Clarke. All she had to do was make sure that Trikru remained in an alliance with Skaikru.

Lexa walked into Clarkes tent and announced her arrival by calling out for Clarke. Clarke sat up and offered her thanks to Lexa for bringing her food. Lexa started to make her way out but Clarke interrupted her by saying, "Hey Lexa, do you maybe want to stay and eat dinner with me?" Clarke nervously awaited her reply.

"I would love to Clarke," came her answer a long with a small smile.

The two girls sat opposite each other at the small wooden table and started to eat. It was awkward so Clarke decided to start a conversation. "So, what do you plan to do once we get to Arkadia?"

Lexa thought about her answer before replying, "I hope that I will be able to convince your people to become the 13th clan in my coalition. This way your people will be my people and I will never have to make a decision such as the one at the mountain, it would also allow our people to trade with each other which I believe would be highly beneficial to both groups of people. I also do not believe many of your people will survive the winter if they do not become part of the coalition due to the exceedingly cold weather and lack of resources."

Clarke processed all the information Lexa had just said. To her it would be ridiculous if Skaikru did not accept the terms, as they would most likely die without it. "I think that those are good terms to offer to them, but I think the main thing you will need is for them to trust you again unless we want another war."

Lexa nodded in agreement and then both girls continued to eat their food.

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning, while Clarke is lying awake in bed she heard a knock on her tent post. Clarke sighed and stood up and patted down her hair and clothes to look at least slightly presentable, "come in!" she called to whoever knocked. Lexa stepped past the flap carrying something.

"Good morning Clarke," the brunette gave a small smile, "I know that you enjoy art, since you drew detailed maps of the mountain so I thought you might like having some art supplies." Lexa handed over a note pad and a stick of coal. Clarkes heart swelled at the other girls thoughtfulness and kindness. This was the great commander of the 12 clans who most people thought was heartless, but Clarke new the truth. Lexa was a kind and loving person, but due to the constant weight on her shoulders she was forced to hide behind her cold hearted facade.

"Thank you so much Lexa. I havent drawn for fun since I was on the ark, because I havent had any time with the war and all. But I think since we are at a time of relative peace I will start again."

"I am glad I could do this for you. I have a meeting with some of my generals, but I will hopefully see you this afternoon." With that she left Clarke alone in her tent.

It could have been a few minutes, or a few hours that Clarke had been busily working away on her new drawing. She held up her art work, inspecting it to see if she left out any details.

It was a detailed picture of Lexa, her hair out of her usual braids, flowing over one shoulder, she was not wearing any amour. She looked beautiful.

Clarke didnt realise that she had decided on drawing Lexa, it just happened. She started to draw lines and it turned out to be the brunettes face so she continued. It did not surprise her though, as of lately she couldnt get the commander out of her head.

It had become a routine that Lexa would bring Clarke food at night and Clarke found herself looking forward to it every day. As much as she didnt want to admit it, she had forgiven Lexa. Clarke knew that she would have made the same decision if she had have been placed in her position.

She just hoped that her people could see that and would also be able to trust the commander again to make lasting peace possible. Having Skaikru in the coalition would make everyone on the ground united and would hopefully prevent any future wars.

Being part of the coalition would be more that just being in an alliance, it would mean that the sky people would be part of the coalition as well. They would be under Lexas protection and would have to follow her laws. Clarke knew that she would have a tough time convincing her mother, Kane and the rest of the arkers to become the 13th clan.

As she was having lunch with Zoron that day talking about what it was like living up in space. When he all of a sudden changed the subject, "Life on the ground is too short to not pursue what you want, Clarke."

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about Lexa. On the ground you need to treat everyday as if it is your last. There is no way of telling how long you are going to live. You need to make sure that you have no regrets." Zoron paused for a few seconds letting the words sink in before continuing, "If you were to die tomorrow, would you regret not telling Lexa how you felt about her?"

Yes, Clarke thought. She needed to tell Lexa how she felt because Zoron was right. On the ground anything could happen. She or Lexa could die tomorrow and they wouldnt even know how the other felt.

It was around dust when Clarke heard a nock on her tent post, "come in, Lexa." she said. Lexa entered with two meals. They sat down to eat.

They ate in relative silence only saying a few thing here and there. Clarke was unsure of to tell the brunette what she wanted to say so she just kept making small talk.

After they finished eating Lexa and Clarke stood up the prior getting ready to leave when Clarke built up the courage to ask the question that had been nagging her since before they went to war against the mountain, "When you kissed me, did you mean it?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Lexa replied confidently, "Yes."

Clarke let her reply slip before she could think about it "Good." Lexa smirked, raising an eyebrow in question. "I... Um..."

"Its okay Clarke," the brunette interrupted her sincerely, "I know that you are not ready. You do not have do admit any feelings you may have."

"No its fine. Today I was talking with Zoron and he reminded me that life on earth is unpredictable and anyone you care about could die. I know its a morbid thought, but its true. He said that I should treat every day as if its my last and have no regrets," Clarkes eyes flicker down at Lexas soft lips, "The point is that if you wanted... well I think I am ready, because I really like you Lexa and..."

Clarkes rambling was silenced by Lexa closing the gap between them, gently cupping Clarkes cheek with her left hand. Her eyes glanced down at the blondes lips then back into her blue eyes, asking for permission. Clarke granted it by gently connecting their lips in a soft, chaste kiss filled with promise. They pulled back resting their foreheads together. Lexa pulled her hand softly going down to the blondes hand giving it a small squeeze before exiting her tent.

Clarke smiled widely to herself. Maybe their relationship isnt as crazy as it seems. All Clarke knew was when she was around Lexa, she wasnt constantly thinking about the lives shes taken or the decisions she had made as a leader.

CHAPTER FIVE

As soon as Lexa woke up the next morning she got ready and went over to Clarkes tent, people nodded and greeted her on the way past, she usually stopped to talk to them but she really just wanted to talk to the blonde so she just nodded back in acknowledgment. When Clarke told her she was ready her heart was overwhelmed with joy and she wanted to see her again as soon as possible.

As she was walking she thought to herself. I have never cared about someone more than I have Clarke, not even Costia. Clarke is strong, she is my equal. She questions decisions I make to ensure that I always make the right decisions. My people respect her because she single handedly defeated our enemy that had been draining my people of blood for nearly 100 years. If I get skaikru to join my coalition, we will be at peace which will hopefully be long lasting. Maybe a future with Clarke is possible.

Lexa knocked and entered, "good morning, Clarke."

"Hey Lexa," she responded with a smile. "I was thinking," she said making her way over to where Lexa stood, placing her hands over Lexas shoulders as Lexa put her hands on Clarkes hips, "I want to take what he have here slowly."

The brunette nodded in agreement, "anything for you, Clarke." At that Clarke gave her a small peck on the lips.

When Lexa came to Clarkes tent to have dinner, they ate in comfortable silence just taking it all in. When it came time for Lexa to head back to her own tent, Clarke built up the courage to stop her, "wait, Lexa. You can stay here if you would like, to sleep." Lexa looked at Clarke, stunned.

"Only if you are comfortable with that, Clarke."

"I wouldnt have invited you if I didnt want you to stay." Clarke took Lexas hand and lead her over to her bed. The blonde moved under the furs moving over, gesturing for Lexa to follow her. The brunette pulled off her boots and slid under the furs with Clarke. At first she lay there stiffly until the blonde cuddles into her side resting her head on Lexas shoulder and her hand across Lexas toned stomach. Both girls fell into deep sleep within minutes.

Lexa woke up that morning with her arms around Clarke and said blondes breath lightly tickling her neck. Lexa didnt think that she could be any happier.

"Clarke." she whispered.

The half asleep blonde grumbled, "sshhhhh, 5 more minutes."

"I have to go to a meeting, Clarke." Lexa protested with a smile. She tenderly kissed the blondes forehead and got out of the bed to meet with her generals.

For the next few days the two girls spent all of their free time together sharing stories of their past. Clarke told Lexa about how she was locked up and how her mother got her father floated. The brunette told the blonde about how Anya used to train her before she was called to lead her people.

After having lunch with Zoron, Clarke made her way to Lexas tent. As she walked she received nods of respect and acknowledgements from almost every villager she past saying "wanheda." It was every hard to get used to it but Lexa had informed her that it was because they respected and accepted her.

She found Lexa going over maps intently her hair out of it usual braids, it was flowing over her left shoulder. Clarke came up behind her wrapping her arms around Lexas waist and pressing soft kisses from under her ear down to sucking on her pulse point. The brunette let out a small moan at the sensation.

She turned around in Clarkes arms pulling her in to a searing kiss. Their lips melted together like mountain snow under the summer sun. Lexa gently bit down on the blondes lower lip earning a satisfied moan from Clarke. The commander lifted Clarke up onto the planning table, the blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa pulling her closer. Clarke sought entrance to the commanders mouth which she gladly granted.

Lexa pressed a trail of hot kisses down the blondes neck, that would surely leave a mark. She went onto Clarkes collarbone, with open mouthed kisses , gently grazing her teeth over the prominent bone, the girl moaned in response.

Clarke brought the brunettes head back up to kiss her chastely on the lips. "If we dont stop now, I dont think I will be able to stop," the blonde said with a smile.

Lexa nodded going to stepping back, but Clarke held her close, getting down from the table.

"When we go to camp Jaha tomorrow, do you think it is okay if we keep our relationship to ourselves and we can tell my mother and friends when we are ready?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck bringing her into a firm hug.

"Thanks Lexa" Lexa gladly returned the hug.

Clarke awoke with Lexa snuggled into her side. She didnt want to leave, but she knew that she had to ensure that the new found peace lasted.

The blonde wasnt ready to face her mother and friends yet since they would just remind her of what she did to save them. She also knew that her mother would not approve with her relationship with Lexa because she knew her as the the heartless commander that killed her own personal guard and ended peoples lives without a second thought. She didnt know the real Lexa, the caring and compassionate Lexa.

"Lexa," she said quietly, "We need to get up now if we want to get to camp Jaha by mid morning."

Lexa grumbled but sat up, pecking the blonde on the lips before they both got up and prepared to leave.

They met a small group of around 10 of Lexas most trusted warriors including Zoron and Indra to depart for the skaikru camp.

It took them about 3 hours on horses to reach the clearing in which camp jaha was situated.

Clarke rode first as they would recognise her. "Open the gates!" she shouted.

When they didnt immediately open them Clarke called out again, "Its me, Clarke, we come in peace just open the gates."

CHAPTER SIX

"Open the gates!" Clark heard her mother shout.

Lexa stepped up next to Clarke and their warriors followed behind them. They walked towards the gates that began to slowly open. Abby came rushing out wrapping her arms around Clarke, whispering in her ear with an emotion filled voice, "Im glad you came back, I missed you."

"I missed you too, mum." Clarke replied returning the hug briefly before letting go.

Abby pulled back, looking at Clarke, then flicking her gaze over to the commander. "What is she doing here?" She asked with a venomous tone.

"Can we discuss this inside with the rest of the council please?"

"There is no way that she, " Abby pointed accusingly at Lexa which caused Lexas guards to draw their swords. The commander made them sheath their swords by raising her her hand.

"I had to make that decision with my head and not my h..."

"Can we please just do this inside!" Clarke silenced them both.

Abby sighed, "Fine. Come this way. Your guards can unarm or stay out here, Commander."

The brunette kept her expression void of emotion. She decided that she would have to disarm her warriors and hope that Skaikru werent foolish enough to attack her. After giving all her weapons to the skaikru she instructed Zoron and Indra to do the same and then ordered the rest of the guards to wait outside the gate.

The two girls walked close together their arms just brushing, which did not go unnoticed by Abby, as they followed her through the sky person camp into a meeting room. Abby then ordered the guard outside the room to get the rest of the council immediately. Lexa motioned for Zoron and Indra to wait outside the room.

As Lexa, Clarke and Abby entered the room, Abby turned to Clarke asking, "what have you been doing? We all thought you were dead. Why didnt you send word to our camp to let us know you were okay? We were all so worried about you Clarke."

"I wasnt ready to face anyone yet. I am still not ready, but if we dont make peace it we could find ourselves in yet another war." Clarke answered.

"So you went to the very person that betrayed you and made you kill all those people?" Abby asked, anger evident in her tone.

Clarke had had enough, "Lexa didnt make me kill all those people, I did it on my own! Their blood is on my hands. If we were offered the deal, we would have taken it. Lexa did what was right for her people. And I did what was right for mine."

Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Kane and three other older members of the Ark that Clarke did not recognise entered the room. "Princess!" Bellamy called, Lexa glared murderously at him as he hugged Clarke tightly, "Its good to see youre back." She told her sincerely. Clarke hugged him back but did not return statement, but it did not seem to bother the older Blake sibling in the slightest. He stepped back with a big smile on his face. It was very clear that he had feelings for Clarke. Even though Lexa trusted Clarke completely, she couldnt help but feel jealousy boiling inside her. Sensing this Clarke gave Lexa a small smile.

"Clarke, its good to see you are well," Raven said although it was clear that she had not fully forgiven Clarke.

Octavia and Lincoln just gave her and Lexa a respectful nod. Octavia obviously still did not completely trust her which made Clarke feel guilty and hurt but she knew that over time she would be able to repair her relationship with Octavia.

They then joined the others sitting at the large meeting table.

"We will talk about this later," Abby said quietly as she passed her daughter and Lexa on the way to take her seat, motioning between the two of them. The commander glared impassively at Abby while the blonde looked anywhere but her mother. Maybe they were not being quite as secretive as they thought.

The two leaders soon took their seat at the table, Lexa next to Bellamy and Clarke next to Raven and then Octavia. The older members of the council sitting opposite them.

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Commander." Kane started, but it seemed as if he was the only one that believed his statement.

"What is it you came here to discuss?" Abby asked mistrust clear in her tone.

"I am here to discuss the future of our people, Chancellor. I understand that you do not trust me after the events that transpired at the mountain but your people do not have the adequate resources to survive the upcoming winter. Also since you are not in an alliance with trikru or part of the coalition, there is nothing I can do to stop the other clans from attacking. After you defeated the mountain, many of the other clans believe that you are a threat to the coalition. The ice nation already believed that I was weak for not wiping you all out already and if you do not join my people soon, then there will be nothing I can do to protect you."

"We dont want your protection, not after what youve done." Raven spat.

"Raven, there is nothing else that we can do..." Clarke trailed off.

"How can you trust her? She is the one responsible for the deaths of hundred of our people, shes the reason Finn is dead." Raven seethed.

"I am not asking you to trust her, I am just asking you to trust me. Our people would be safe if we join the coalition. This is what is best for our people."

Kane, being the most open minded person on the council, asked, "What would skaikru joining the coalition mean?"

Lexa thought for a few seconds before answering "It would enable you to trade with the other 12 clans, if anyone were to attack you, the armies of the other clans would aid you," the commander let the information sink in before she proceeded, "anyone of your people would be able to live in the capital and even visit other clans, you would be able to live under your own clan leader but ultimately, everyone would answer to me."

"We will have to think about your terms, Commander." Abby said reluctantly, she knew that joining the coalition would benefit their people and make them not only survive, but thrive but she was not willing to admit that right away.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her mothers stubbornness, of course she would be difficult. Having had enough of Abby mumbled under her breathe, "for fucks sake," which seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but Lexa. The brunette had to do her best to maintain her emotionless facade.

"I do not expect you to make a decision immediately, but if we do not reach a conclusion sooner rather than later, the consequences will be out of my hands," the commander informed them, "please have an answer for me in two days time. If you choose to join, we will have a ceremony in Polis to officially welcome you to my coalition."

"Thank you, Commander." Kane offered, "We shall provide rooms for you and your warriors until be make our choice."

Lexa gave him a short nod in thanks.

"I will show you to your rooms," Abby told them, giving Clarke a look that said we need to talk.

CHAPTER SEVEN Chapter Text

After Lexa collected the rest of her warriors at the gate, they all followed Abby through the ark as she allocated various rooms to her warriors until it was only Clarke, Lexa and Abby left.

The younger girls walked behind Abby trying to keep their distance from each other so they keep Abbys suspicions at bay. Abby stopped outside a room, "You may stay here, Commander. Just ask anyone if you need anything."

Lexa nodded, "Thank you for you hospitality, Chancellor." She turned to face Clarke, her expression softening unintentionally, "I will see you soon, Clarke." Lexa opened the door, slipping into the room leaving Clarke alone with her mother.

"I have a spare bed in my room, you can stay there if you would like?" Abby asked hopefully.

Seeing no way to avoid her mother anymore, Clarke gave in, "sure, lead the way."

Abby led the way and Clarke walked beside her. The older Griffin opened the door to Clarkes childhood home. As the blonde entered the room, memories of the happy times she spent with her father took over her thoughts. She held back the tears in her eyes. She wondered what her father would think of her now.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts by asking her, "Where have you been?"

Clarke decided that there was not point in lying so she got straight to the point, "I wondered around for a few days before one of Lexas guards found me. Without her I would be dead, I was running out of food and water, and it was only getting colder. He told me that Lexa was planning to come here to discuss another alliance with you guys. He said that I could come to TonDC and then we would come here the following week. At first I didnt want to go, but I knew I had to. I spent a week in TonDC then I came here."

Abby nodded, not knowing what else to say. After a moments silence processing the information she stated, "you seem to have grown close to the commander again."

"I..." Clarke was caught off guard, she did not expect her mother to be so straight forward, "She understands me, what I have done, the burdens that come with being a leader."

"How can you trust her after she left us to die?" Abby pleaded. "I understand that you two were close before the mountain, but how did you forgive her?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I would have done the same thing. In a way I did, I chose under 50 of my people over 350 of the mountain men. She is not cold or heartless. She is what her people need her to be." Abby remained silent after that, and it all got to much for Clarke so she exited the room telling her mother she needed some air.

She went straight to Lexas room, she didnt bother knocking she just entered finding Lexa taking off her last piece of armour and placing it on the table. Lexa turned around facing the blonde, sensing that something was wrong. She knew that if Clarke wanted to talk, she would so she just stepped forward wrapping Clarke in a tender hug. Clarke rested her head on the brunettes chest, snaking her arms around her waist as Lexa rested her chin atop of Clarkes head. The blonde began to sob quietly and it broke Lexas heart. "Its okay Clarke, Im here" she reassured her kissing the top of her head softly.

Clarke knew that she was so lucky to have someone that cared so much about her and always knew what to say and never pressed her to talk about something she didnt want to. The blondes nodded looking up at Lexa, "Can we just rest for a little while before we have to get dinner and I have to talk to all my friends again?"

Lexa answered by taking Clarkes hand, interlacing their fingers and leading her over to her bed. The girls lay down under the blanket, Lexas front flush with Clarkes back. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and Clarke held Lexas hands in place. After a few moments they we both fell soundly asleep.

When Clarke woke up she was still cuddled into Lexa. She turned around in Lexas arms, kissing Lexa softly on the under side of her sharp jaw to wake her up. Lexa grumbled in response which made Clarke smile, "We should get up Lexa, we need to get some food."

"I dont wanna move," Lexa mumbled pulling Clarke closer, in this moment she was acting the the teenage girl she was not the fearless and ruthless warlord people thought she was. Clarke smiled at how adorable she was, she pulled herself out from Lexa grasp, standing up beside the bed. "You are really cute" Clarke teased the brunette.

Lexa finally opened her eyes and began to get up, "I am not cute, I am Heda."

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully, "alright then commander, shall we go have dinner?"

Lexa nodded, following Clarke towards the dining hall.

CHAPTER EIGHT

When they entered, most peoples conversations quietened and people looked at them, but that did not seem to faze Lexa nor Clarke. After they collected their food, Lexa followed Clarke to where she wanted to eat. Once the brunette realised that they were heading to a table of people that mainly consisted of the hundred she whispered to Clarke, "I dont think your friends will appreciate my presence, Clarke."

"It will be fine, we have to prove that they can trust you. Its the only way that the alliance is going to work," Clarke explained, before she added, "Plus, its only fitting that I introduce my girlfriend to my friends."

"Girlfriend?" Lexa inquired, unaware of the meaning of the skaikru word.

"I dont know what the word for it is in your language, but it means that we are together romantically but not married."

"Oh I see," Lexa smiled, she was now Clarkes girlfriend. "Are you my girlfriend too Clarke?"

"I am." Clarke replied, smiling back as they approached Clarkes friends table.

"Clarke!" Bellamy greeted with a smile, "Come sit with us." He then turned to face Lexa, the smile falling from his face, "you are welcome to sit too, Commander," he invited her reluctantly.

The girls sat down next to each other opposite Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln with Monty, Harper, Monroe sitting next to them and a few other members of the ark. Clarke noticed that Jasper was still missing, she was flooded with a wave of guilt because she was the reason he was no longer happy.

"So," Raven started, "care to fill us in on what you have been doing since you left and how you ended up with the person that left us all to die?"

Clarke tried to ignore the jab at Lexa and told them what happened much in the same way that she did to her mother.

"Why was Clarkes life all of a sudden important to you?" Octavia interrogated the commander, "You didnt have a problem leaving her to die once, what changed?"

If Octavias harsh words effected Lexa, it didnt show. She answered her calmly "You had just under 50 of your people in the mountain, correct?" They all nodded, so the commander continued, "Well in the time that we were waiting for the door to open, I had already lost twice as many people. There were thousands of my people being drained of blood in the mountain and I had a chance to free them without anymore blood shed. As a leader I could not have turned down the mountains offer." She let her words sink in before proceeding, "This does not mean that I wanted to make the decision, but my life has to be devoted to my people. I know that it will take time for me to earn your trust if that is even possible, but I know that your people joining the coalition would benefit both our people greatly as I stated in the council meeting."

"It should work as long as you dont put us on a tree for something that we didnt do," Raven retorted.

Lexa remained impassive despite Ravens comment. She turned to the blonde as she said, "As it is clear your friends do not wish for me to be present, I am going to head back to my room. Enjoy the rest of your night Clarke." With that, Lexa stood up and left the dining hall.

"Raven," Clarke pleaded, "you cant do that. You know that we would have done the same thing to her people had it have been us that was offered the deal. If we are going to live in peace you need to start to accept the decisions that the Commander has made. She is respectful to towards us even though we are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of her people. You need to start to do the same."

"I agree with Clarke," Monty spoke up, "if we do not make this alliance work, all the lives we have lost and taken will have been for nothing. It is clear the Commander did not like having to leave us at the Mountain, she obviously cares about Clarke a lot, but it is what had to be done."

Clarke nodded to her friend giving him a small smile. Monty had always been very understanding and accepting, hopefully it could rub off onto her other friends. She noticed Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia and even Raven nod or hum in acknowledgement of Montys argument.

Clarke stood up to leave, "I am going to make sure Lexa understands that we all need this alliance and that everyone just needs time to readjust."

Clarke made her way to Lexas room knocking on the door. When Lexa didnt immediately answer she got worried and she was about to go looking for her, but the commander called out, "who is it?"

"Its Clarke," she answered relieved that Lexa was okay.

"Come in, Clarke," when Clarke entered. The sight of Lexa made her heart stop. Lexa was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She had damp hair hanging in loose curls over one shoulder and she was only wearing a towel wrapped around her chest that only went down about a quarter of her thigh. Clarke looked the brunette up and down committing the sight to memory. She took in her long tanned legs and the tattoo on her toned bicep before Lexa interrupted her with a smirk, "You are staring, Clarke."

The blondes cheeks flushed bright red and she quietly turned so her back was facing the Commander. She muttered, "sorry." Clarke heard Lexas towel drop and felt the brunettes hands move her hair over to one shoulder exposing her neck. Lexa snaked her arms around Clarkes waist and she leaned back into the girl behind her. She felt Lexas naked frame press up against her back and she gulped. Lexa sucked at Clarkes pulse point purposefully which made Clarke moan in approval. The brunette made her way up to Clarkes ear taking the lobe in her mouth and sucking it. Lexa whispered with hot breathe, her lips lightly brushing against the blondes ear, "Is this okay?"

Clarke found herself unable to speak, Lexa did not make any further moves until she got Clarkes consent. "...More than okay..." the blonde got out breathlessly. She turned around in Lexas arms, cupping the back of Lexas neck with her left hand drawing her in for a heated kiss. Clarke scraped her teeth across the brunettes bottom lip and Lexa moaned into her mouth. Lexa darted her tongue out seeking entrance which was gladly granted.

Clarke guided them over towards the bed. When Lexas knees hit the edge of the bed she sat down on the edge and Clarke straddled her lap. Clarke took in Lexas toned stomach and the small but perfect swells of her breasts before looking her in the eyes then capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "You are beautiful, Lexa." Clarke stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. After a few short moments the kiss turned more heated again and Clarke rolled he hips down onto Lexa which earned a loud satisfied moan from the brunette.

Clarke felt Lexas hands under the hem of her shirt and what was happening hit her all of a sudden, the girl that she was most definitely falling for was naked, her perfect body fully exposed under her, kissing her senseless. All of a sudden Clarke felt incredibly nervous, Lexa sensed this and brought her hands up to cup the blondes cheeks tilting her chin down so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Hey, we dont have to do anything if you dont want to. I never want to feel uncomfortable in a situation like this." Lexa said truthfully. Clarke knew that if she said she did not want to do anything Lexa would stop right away and not do anything else. She trusted the brunette completely. However, Clarke had no intention to stop anytime soon. "No, its okay. I want to its just that I like you, really, really like you. A lot. And I dont want to screw things up with you." A large smile covered Lexas face.

"I really, really like you too, Clarke."

The blonde brought Lexa in for another kiss grinding down into her again. She trailed soft open mouthed kisses down Lexas jaw and neck to her collar bone, nipping along it. A loud knock on the door paused their movements briefly before Clarke whispered, "they will go away," as she continued to kiss her girlfriend.

"Clarke, I know you are in there!" Her mothers voice came.

"Oh fuck." Clarke muttered.

CHAPTER NINE

Clarke quickly got off of Lexa, calling back to her mother, "Just one second." She rushed over to a pile of Lexas clothes and tossed her a black tank top, black jeans and some underwear. "Get dressed," she ordered the completely naked Commander sitting on her bed with swollen lips. The brunette complied by hurriedly putting on the clothes Clarke threw at her.

Once Lexa was decent, Clarke open the door for her mother. "Hey mum, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you left our room a while ago and I havent heard from you since. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, well I am fine I just had to... talk to Lexa about something."

Abby raised her eyebrows clearly not buying it. The older Griffin knew that her daughter and the commander were close, before the mountain she wrote it off as both being the leaders of their people, therefore having a lot in common and needing to spend time together but now she was not so sure. There had to be something more for Clarke to trust her again so quickly. She was curious to find out what was going on so she asked, "Are you going to go to bed now? Its getting late and we have a lot to discuss tomorrow."

"I... um..." Clarke desperately tried to come up with an excuse but thought of nothing, "sure, I just have a few more thing I need to discuss with Lexa first though." The blonde cursed herself, her mother was definitely on to them.

"Okay, I will see you soon then, Clarke. Good evening Commander."

"Good evening Chancellor," Lexa replied impassively as if she wasnt just about to have sex with her daughter.

Abby left without another word.

Clarke flopped down onto Lexas bed, sighing. Lexa walked over to the bed sitting down next to her, taking one of the blondes hands and bringing it up to her lips and kissing it softly . "We are going to have to tell your mother about us soon." Lexa said softly.

"I know. I have a feeling she already knows," Clarke answered sitting up. "I will tell her tonight."

"Okay."

"I am going to miss you tonight, but if we sleep together our relationship will be obvious and I dont think I am ready for my friends to know."

"I will miss you too." Lexa agreed, kissing her softly. The brunette pulled back, "I think it will make Bellamy hate me even more than he already does."

"He doent hate you..." Clarke protested weakly, swinging her leg around so she was straddling Lexas hips "He just... doesnt trust you. And why would us being together make him hate you more?"

"Because he likes you." Lexa replied, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I like him too. He is like a big brother to me."

Lexa scoffed at that, she looked down at nothing in particular refusing to meet Clarkes eyes, "I think he wants to be a bit more than your brother Clarke." Clarke could see that this bothered the brunette so she tilted Lexas chin up so she was looking into her eyes their noses brushing against each other.

"Well that doesnt matter because," she paused for a second pushing her nerves down, "I am falling for you Lexa."

Lexa captured Clarkes lips in a kiss that was slow and tender. It conveyed just how much she cared for Clarke and what she meant to her. Clarke pulled back slowly knowing that if they kept going they would not be able to stop and she did need to go see her mother.

"How long were you with Costia?" Clarke asked out of the blue. The blonde saw hurt flash across the commanders eyes, so she added, "you dont have to tell me if you dont..."

She was cut of by Lexa, "No its okay, We were best friends when we were young but when I was a child had to go to Polis to train to be the next Commander. I returned in my teenage years to the village I grew up in as part of my duty and we bonded, she kissed me and then came to Polis with me. We were then together for the next 2 summers before she was taken from me." A single tear ran down Lexas cheek. Clarke gently wiped it off with her thumb in a soothing manner.

"Im sorry Lexa."

The brunette shook her head, "Your mother will come looking for you again if you do not go find her, Clarke." Lexa gave Clarke a reassuring smile to tell her that she was okay.

"Ill see you in the morning." Clarke kissed the top of Lexas head gently hopped off her lap and leaving the room. She made her way to were her she and her mother were staying getting ready to tell her about her relationship with Lexa.

CHAPTER TEN

To say Clarke was nervous would be an understatement. She walked down the hall from Lexas room to her mothers. When she got to the door she knocked and waited for Abby to answer it. Her mother opened the door letting Clarke in, "how was the commander?"

"Lexa was good. There is something I need to talk to you about." Clarke sighed knowing what needed to be done. She sat down cross legged on her bed gesturing for her mother to join her. Abby came and sat down facing her daughter, curious as to what she wanted to talk about.

"I am not going public with this yet but I think its only fair if you find out from me and not from anyone else. I know you are not going to be happy about it. But, I... I am in a relationship with someone and I really, really like them but I dont think you will approve..." Clarke trailed off not sure what else to say.

"Does she make you happy and treat you well?"

"Yes." Clarke answered without a moments hesitation, "wait... What? Y-you know who it is?"

"You two arent exactly subtle, Clarke. When I came to the commanders room earlier, her shirt was on backwards and she had bruises all over her neck." Clarke blushed profusely, avoiding eye contact. Abby continued, "I mean she is not first choice of a partner for you but as long as makes you happy then I am happy. I know that ever since I sent you down here our relationship has been strained but you are my daughter and I love you."

Clarke leaned over and hugged Abby tightly, "I love you too mum." They both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Shall we got to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow." Abby asked.

"Yeah, Good night." Clarke got under the covers and Abby went across the room and lay down in her bed.

Lexa woke when she heard screams. She would know that voice anywhere, it was Clarke. Lexa jumped out of bed pulled on her pants and sprinted out of her room down the hall to were Clarke and Abby were staying. She knocked once and Abby immediately opened the door, "Clarke wont wake up, I think she is having a nightmare."

"Get a cold, damp cloth." Lexa ordered not bothering with politeness. Abby complied instantly. The brunette walked swiftly over to the blonde. She had a thin layer of sweat covering her body. Lexa sat next to her on the bed, cupping her cheek whispering softly, "Hey Clarke, wake up, it is just a dream. Its me, Lexa." At Lexas voice Clarke sat up abruptly breathing in short rapid breathes.

"Lexa." She said tears rolling freely down her cheeks..

"I am here Clarke, its okay."

The blonde nodded suggling her way in between Lexas legs her side pressed up against Lexas front. She wrapped one arm around the girl behind her and grabbed onto her shirt with the other as if to keep her from ever leaving. The commander wrapped her arms around Clarke pulling her closer kissing the top of her head and whispering words of comfort into Clarkes ear.

By the time Abby came back both girls were soundly asleep. In that moment all of Abbys doubts about Lexa drifted away and she knew that the Commander would take care of her daughter. She was glad that she had found someone that would protect and love Clarke.

Clarke awoke still in Lexas arms, her hand still clutching onto her shirt with the brunette gently running her hands through Clarkes hair. "Morning," Clarke greeted with a groggy voice.

"Good morning, Clarke."

"I... Im really sorry about last nigh-" The blonde started.

"Never apologize for something that was not your fault." Lexa interrupted.

Clarke turned around so their fronts were flush together. The blonde brought their lips together in a short, chaste kiss, "Thank you for being there for me, Lexa. It means a lot to me."

"Anything for you Clarke." Lexa kissed her again, "Are you hungry?"

"Always, lets go get some breakfast," Clarke answered getting up. The commander smiled at her and got up with her girlfriend.

"Did you bring a shirt or shoes?" Clarke asked clearly amused.

Lexa looked down at herself she was just wearing her normal pants and a tank top that was a bit to short so it showed a glimpse of her toned stomach and no shoes, "Uh no I was in a bit of a hurry when I came here."

"Thanks okay, we will stop by your room on the way to get some clothes before some food."

After they got their food, they made their way over to a table that only Octavia was sitting at. "Hey O, is it alright if we sit here?"

"Yeah sure." Octavia answered even though it was clear she didnt want either of them there.

They ate in an awkward silence until Octavia had had enough, "So are we just going to sit here pretending you didnt let a bomb drop on me?"

"I..." Clarke began but Lexa replied instead anger seeping into her usually emotionless voice.

"You cant rely on Clarke to get your people out of impossible situations and then shun her for the choice she makes which is clearly the only way to save everyone. If she had of evacuated TonDC then everyone would still be getting drained of blood in the mountain and you brother would be dead. Now, tell me would you prefer she saved 200 people in TonDC or the thousands of people in mount weather?" When Octavia didnt answer she continued her onslaught, "Not to mention you would be dead already if it wasnt for Clarke."

"What?" Octavia asked confused.

"When I found out you knew about the missile I sent one of my warriors to kill you but Clarke realized something was wrong and went to save you. She convinced me that you were loyal and would not say anything. She is the only reason your still alive."

"I... I didnt realize Clarke, I am so sorry." Octavia admitted sincerely.

"Its okay O,"

"No Clarke, its not. I was so awful to you Clarke, I should have figured out the whole story before I did anything."

"No really Octavia, its okay. I just hope that in due time we can become friends again. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

CHAPTER ELEVEN

After eating breakfast Raven approached Lexa as she was sitting by herself at a large table in the dining hall, "Excuse me Commander, do you have a minute?"

Lexa nodded so Raven sat down across from her and continued, "I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch. This doesnt mean I forgive or trust you but I do know that our people need to work together in order to achieve peace."

"Thank you Raven kom Skaikru." Lexa replied respectfully.

Clarke went back into the dining hall from helping her mother at the med bay and saw Lexa and Raven sitting together talking so she decided that she needed to stop them before someone killed the other. She hurried over and interrupted them, "Hey guys, whats up?" She asked taking a seat next to Lexa and across from Raven.

"Raven and I have come to a mutual understanding." Lexa stated.

"Well thats something that I thought I would never hear." Clarke smiled at them, "Can you come with me Lexa? I have something I need your help with."

The commander nodded and they both bid Raven goodbye.

They walked through the halls towards Clarkes room. Clarke opened the door for her girlfriend as Lexa said, "What was it you needed help with?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Clarke answered closing the distance between them pulling Lexa into a searing kiss. Clarke pulled Lexas bottom lip in between hers which caused the brunette to let out a pleased moan. Lexa pulled back to catch her breath and Clarke trailed hot kisses down her neck, "Did you really just take me here to kiss me?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" The blonde whispered hotly in her ear.

Lexa quickly shook her head quickly. Lexa slid her hands down Clarkes sides and hips going down to her thighs picking her up as the blonde wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist. They continued to kiss as Lexa walked them over to the couch, she placed Clarke down and then proceeded to straddle the blonde. Lexa then sucked on Clarkes pulse point which made the blonde moan again.

Clarke ran her hands up from the brunettes hips up under her shirt to the taut pane of her stomach. Lexa pulled back from the kiss with a smile on her face, kissing Clarke tenderly on the forehead, then sliding Clarkes hands into hers, interlacing their fingers. "You said that we were going to take things slowly." She argued lightly a large smile plastered on her face.

"Youre right, but you are making it really hard,"

"I am sorry I am such an inconvenience to you, Clarke." Lexa joked dryly.

"Did you just make a joke?" Lexa looked at her confused, "You did!" She pointed a finger at Lexa. "The almighty and stoic commander of legit everyone just cracked a joke!" Clarke chuckled to herself, "Thats something that I thought would never happen."

"I guess I am full of surprises then."

Clarke flipped them over so Lexa was Lying on her back and Clarke had one leg on either side of Lexas hips. "We need to get to know each other better," an idea popped into Clarkes head, "What about we ask each other a number of questions each and the other person has to answer honestly."

"Okay then, you go first," Lexa agreed propping herself up on her elbows so she could see Clarke.

"Hmmm" Clarke pondered, "How many people have you slept with?"

"Only one," Lexa answered without hesitation.

"Really? From what Ive seen I would have guessed a lot more."

"The question was how many people, not how many times. If it was the latter then it would be alot more than one." Lexa smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes. "How about you Clarke kom Skaikru?"

"Three." Lexa raised her eyebrow asking who it was, "Well there was Finn and two other guys on the Ark."

"So I am the first female you have ever been with?" Lexa asked.

"I kissed one girl on the Ark once, but you are the first female I have been in a relationship with."

Lexa nodded and smiled then she thought of her own question, "My turn to ask the question first. When did you realize that you liked me?"

Clarke thought to herself before answering, "Well when I first met you I thought that you were hot as fuck evidently," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world gesturing towards Lexa, "and there was no doubt I was attracted to you immediately but..."

"Hot as fuck? What does that mean?" Clarke thought that the look on Lexas face was priceless, she looked utterly confused. Clarke laughed at her and then answered with a smile, "It means that I thought that you were really good looking."

A smile grew on Lexas face, "Oh, I see. Please continue." She said smugly.

"But you were sort of threatening to wipe us out at the time, so I wasnt really thinking about you in that way. Then when we started to be in an alliance, my feelings for you just grew. What about you?"

"The first time you came into my tent you were obviously beautiful but it was the way you lead with compassion and stubbornness," Clarke hit her playfully on the arm, "is what made me fall for you." At that Clarke leaned down and pressed their lips together in a tender loving kiss.

"My turn. How old are you?" She asked sitting back up.

"My age is not important as Commander." She replied stoicly and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Can you just tell me please or I might have to resort to drastic measures." Clarke said light heartedly.

"It does not matter, my spirit has lived for many years..." She was interrupted by Clarke tickling her. Lexa broke out in laughter, "Clarke please stop!" She pleaded in between giggles.

"I will if you tell me. You have to its the rules."

"I am a trained warrior, Clarke tickling me wont yet you answers."

Clarke decided that she was going to have to take this to the next level, her lips pulled into a smirk as she thought of an idea, "I am going to have to take away you girlfriend privileges until you tell me."

"My... girlfriend privileges?" Lexa inquired.

"If you dont tell me there will be no holding hands, no hugging, no touching areas that a friend wouldnt touch, no starring with your heart eyes, no kissing, no sleeping together, no sex, no..."

"Okay! Fine, fine Ill tell you!" Clarke stopped so the commander continued, "I have lived for 19 summers, 20 in two moons time."

"That wasnt so hard was it?" Clarke and Lexa smiled at each other. "I didnt realize you were so ticklish."

Lexa scoffed, "And how old are you Clarke?"

"I just turned 18." Clarke replied easily.

"Well now I have my girlfriend privileges back..." Lexa trailed off and sat up to kiss Clarke. Clarke sought entrance with her tongue which was gladly granted by Clarke. Lexa tilted her head deepening the kiss further she then leaned forward lowering Clarke down so she was on top and Clarke was lying down, she slipped one her her thighs in between Clarkes legs applying pressure to the blondes core which made her moan loudly.

A knock on the door stopped them and Clarke complained, "Oh fuck my life."

CHAPTER TWELVE

Lexa got off of Clarke, flopping on the couch as Clarke got up to see who interrupted them. She opened the door to find Bellamy. "Hey Clarke. We have to go to the council meeting now, we have come up with a decision. Do you know were I could find the Commander? She wasnt in her room."

"Shes right here," Clarke said opening the door fully so he could see that commander sitting on the couch.

"Oh," Bellamy did not seem pleased that Lexa and Clarke spent so much time together, "well come to the meeting room as soon as possible, I just have to go find Raven." At that he left them alone.

"Well I guess we better head to the council meeting then." Clarke stated the obvious.

Lexa groaned, "I just want to stay here with you."

"I do too but we have to go." Clarke smiled at the commanders adorableness

"Okay," Lexa said getting up, kissing Clarke on the cheek, "lets go."

Clarke, the commander and the rest of the council sat around the meeting table. Kane started off the meeting with, "the council has come up with a unanimous conclusion to join the coalition, Commander. We have not told the rest of the people yet but I believe that if we tell them what you told us, most will agree with our decision." The rest of the council nodded, "what do we have to do to officially join?"

"I am glad you made the right decision. A small group of you will be welcomed to the capital to be initiated into my coalition. You will then appoint one person to stay once everything is agreed upon to represent your clan as an ambassador. We will leave for Polis at first light tomorrow."

"How long will it take to reach Polis, Commander?" Abby asked.

"About half a day on horse. I will send Zoron to get some horses for you people, Chancellor. How many will be coming?"

"Thank you. I think it would be best to leave some of the council here to ensure things run smoothly. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and I will come, the rest will stay behind. Any objections?" Abby replied.

When no one protested Lexa continued, "Good, I will send word to the capital to inform them of our arrival."

The meeting continued on with various petty problems the arkers had for roughly another hour before everyone was excused.

"Clarke," Lexa whispered gently. When the blonde in her arms didnt stir, she tried again a bit louder, "Clarke, we need to get up."

The blonde just grumbled placing a finger on Lexas lips and mumbling "sshhhhh, sleeping."

Lexa kissed the finger on her lips gently, sitting up taking the blonde with her. "We are going to be late if you dont get ready, Clarke."

"Fine, fine Im getting up." Clarke groaned.

Once everyone made it outside the gate to where Zoron had prepared the horses they set off for Polis.

Zoron and one of Lexas other warriors scouted the route while Clarke and Lexa lead the main group.

Octavia, Raven and Bellamy rode together while Abby rode along in front of them talking to some of Lexas warriors.

Raven whispered to her friends, so no one else could hear "Do you think Clarke and Lexa are fucking?"

"Oh definitely," Ocatavia replied quietly, "but I think its more than that, judging by the way they look at each other, they love each other."

"What?!" Bellamy exclaimed causing Abby and the warriors in front of them to turn around. Bellamy muttered an apology before looking at the other two girls

"Come on big brother, you cant be that blind. Look at them," Octavia said gesturing towards the two leaders as Lexa smiled at Clarke, "the commander smiles at no one, no one but Clarke."

Raven remained silent for a while before thinking of an idea, "Octavia and I will do all your washing for a whole month if you are right Bell, but if you are wrong you have to do ours."

"Deal," Bellamy confirmed, shaking Raven hand.

"Have fun with all the washing Bell." Octavia teased

The small group approached the large stone walls surrounding Polis just pasted mid day. As soon as the guards on the watch tower saw their Heda they opened the gates. Through the gates Clarke saw children playing, market stalls with people buzzing about and noticed not everyone in the walls were warriors as most of them were not wearing armor. Everyone looked lively and hapy. Lexa turned around calling to the people behind her, "welcome to Polis!" She then turned to Clarke, leaning closer, "I told you Polis would change the way you thought about us."

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

As they walked through the gate the people of Polis chanted "Heda, Heda, Heda." Bowing their heads as she walked passed, some even getting down on their knees. They all worshiped her. Clarke was in awe at the city and how much they loved Lexa. There were buildings and a tall tower that she suspected was Lexas. People came and took their horses and they continued towards the tower.

A small boy that looked no older than four came up to Lexa holding a flower. The commander bent down so they were eye level. The little boy nervously handed the commander the flower and she gave him a small but genuine smile, "Thank you little warrior." He smiled so widely that it made Clarkes heart swell. Lexa ruffled his hair and he ran off.

"They all love you Lexa." Clarke whispered in the brunettes ear. The commander gave her a small smile and they continued on their way. When they approached the entrance the guards at the door bowed to Lexa and let them pass. Once they entered the foyer of the building, Lexa turned to face the skaikru, "Nimon," she gestured to one of her guards, "will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you, Commander." Abby said on behalf of her people.

"If you would like a tour of the city, meet me down here in an hours time once you settle in." Lexa offered and they all nodded.

Everyone one got in the lift and Clarke joked, "well Im glad there is a lift, I dont think I could walk up stairs to the top."

Lexa laughed at that to everyones surprise. Raven and Octavia turned to Bellamy, the prior smirking and the latter mouthing, 'have fun with the washing.'

They came to a stop, the lift doors opened and Nimon led Raven, Octavia and Bellamy out of the lift.

Abby, Clarke and Lexa continued up to the top level. Lexa showed Abby to her room.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Commander." Abby said genuinely.

Lexa nodded in thanks.

"I was thinking, maybe one night we are staying here, you and Clarke could join me for a meal?" Abby asked hopefully, she wanted to strengthen her relationship with her daughter. She hated how distant they had become since she sent Clarke to earth.

"We would love to, thank you for the offer, Chancellor." Lexa said respectfully.

At that Clarke took Lexas hand and they left her mother to settle in. Lexa led them to set of grand french doors, she opened them allowing Clarke to enter first. The blonde walked in and found herself speechless at the extravagance of the room. There was a balcony over looking the city and a large bed covered in furs in the center of the room.

"Wow, your room is amazing!" Clarke uttered, "Ive never seen anything like it."

"Im glad you like it, Clarke."

"Do you want to come rest with me? Im really tired." Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded taking the blondes hand and interlacing their fingers, leading them over to her bed. She got under the furs and, moving over so there was room for Clarke. They snuggled up together falling into a peaceful sleep within minutes.

Once everyone had made their way to the foyer for a tour, they exited the building. "We can look at the market stalls first if you would like?" Lexa asked the skaikru.

They all nodded their heads and followed the commander. They wondered through the market looking at various stalls for about half an hour trying a range of foreign foods and looking at diverse fabrics.

The commander then took them to the training grounds were many warriors were sparring against each other. The skaikru looked at all the various warriors fighting most pairs seemed to be getting an even amount on blows in but there was one man that was beating every warrior he fought easily with his size and strength. The sky people all watched as the giant man beat everyone that was willing to spar with him with heavy punches.

"Anyone else want to spar?" He asked cockily.

"I will." Lexa said confidently.

All the warriors started cheering Lexas tittle enthusiastically. "Lexa!" Clarke whispered angrily, "What are you thinking? He is going to squash you!" Only loud enough that Lexa could hear and consequently Bellamy, Raven, Abby and Octavia.

"It will be fine Clarke, my good looks arent the only reason I was chosen as Heda." Lexa joked, a smirk on her lips. The blonde rolled her eyes but was still overly nervous.

"You are definitly going to have to do our washing, Bell." Octavia said in her brothers ear.

Lexa walked forward towards the training circle and the crowd parted ways. Everyone else stopped training to watch their commander, even some of the villagers had come to watch. Both competitors got into a stable stance to start the match.

Lexa waited for the man to strike first keeping light on her feet. He got impatient and threw a powerful hook punch towards the commanders jaw, she quickly stepped to the side. While he was off balance from not landing on his target, she swept his legs out from under him. The mountain of a man landed face first in the mud.

The crowds chants got louder at their Hedas victory. Lexa, however, kept her features impassive as she went to help her opponent up. He took the commanders hand and bowed his head respectfully once he stood up.

She nodded back before making her way back over to her guests.

"Well that was fucking awesome!" Raven exclaimed while the others just stood their in awe.

"Shall we go to the farming section of the city?" Lexa asked calmly as if she hadnt just just beat a man twice her size within seconds.

"That sounds good." Clarke said with a big smile on her face.

After they finished their tour, Lexa led them back to the tower so they could rest for a while, "I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight. It will be on the top level, your guards will escort you there at the appropriate time. I hope you enjoyed the tour of the capital."

They all said their thanks and made their way to their respective rooms. Once Clarke and Lexa made it to their room they were both tired and desperately needed a bath.

"Would you like me to run a warm bath for you, Clarke?"

"Yes please," the blonde leaned over and sweetly kissed Lexa on the lips, "your the best."

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Once Clarke had taken a nice, warm, refreshing bath she got into new clothes that Lexa gave to her she went into the main area of the room. Lexa was going over maps and scrolls at a large wooden table. The blonde walked over snaking her arms around Lexas waist and resting her chin on the older girls shoulder.

"How long until we have to go to dinner?"

"About 15 minutes. Would you like me to braid you hair?"

Clarke nodded so the brunette led her over to the couch were she sat down, gesturing for Clarke to sit in between her legs on the floor. Lexa ran her hands through Clarkes hair and the blonde had to hold back a moan.

Lexa swiftly wove intricate braids into Clarke hair with skilled hands. Once she had finished she said, "All done," patting the blonde on the shoulder.

"How do they look?" Clarke asked.

"You look beautiful." Lexa replied instantly with a smile. "Shall we meet go meet your friends now? I have somethings we need to discuss before the feast."

"Feast? I thought you said dinner." Clarke questioned confused.

"It is a dinner to welcome Skaikru to the coalition before the official ceremony the day after tomorrow. I will explain it when we meet with your friends." Lexa explained.

Once everyone had arrived Lexa began to brief them on what was going to happen, "We will be having a feast with the people of Polis and some of the generals from other clans. At first, their will be children, socializing with different groups which will be important for all of you as you will need to win over the other clans. Once all the official business is done the children will be taken to bed and there will be dancing, music and alcohol, just warning you all it is very strong."

They all nodded their head at the Commander in understanding.

"Follow me, the feast is in the city center that I showed you all yesterday."

The feast was at a large table with people sitting all around it from all of the different clans. The table was covered in different types of roasted meats, fruits and vegetables. The commander was at the head of the table happily talking to the leader of the boat clan whose name Clarke could not remember. Clarke was engaged in a conversation with a general of Blue Cliff Clan about skaikru medicine. All of the other sky people also started friendly conversations with other clans as Lexa told them to. Everything was going very well.

Clarke excused herself once the conversation was over and went over to sit next to the boat clan leader that was with Lexa. "Hi," she greeted putting her hand out to shake the other womans, "I am Clarke."

The other leader took her arm in a traditional grounder hand shake "It is nice to meet you Clarke, I am Luna."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Luna." Clarke agreed with a smile.

"Heda was just telling me of your conquests to save your people, Clarke. You are a very accomplished leader." Luna started, admiration filled her tone. "I am glad we will be welcoming your people to the coalition soon."

"Thank you, Luna." Clarke said sincerely.

For another few hours the feast continued and I all went to plan, all the other Clan leaders loved the sky people. In this moment Clarke thought that maybe peace was possible despite the awful things that had happened in their pasts, they would be able to actually live, not just survive.

Parents began to take their children home and the feast started to become more lively and less official. Clarke could see different sorts of what she thought had to be instruments being set up and barrels of liquor being carried in. Smaller tables that villagers were sitting at were moved away from the very center and the main table was moved to the side to create a large floor which Clarke suspected would be used for dancing.

After all of the young children had left people started to flow onto the dance floor as people started to play lively beats on the instruments. The blonde noticed that Lexa was still sitting on her throne at the head of the table talking to some of the elderly.

She was caught starring when Raven, Bellamy and Octavia came up to her handing a drink, "See something you like, Griffin?" Raven smirked.

Clarke tried to hide the fact that she was blushing very unsuccessfully.

Octavia decided to express her thoughts, "I dont blame you really, Lexa is really, really hot. If I wasnt dating Lincoln, I would totally hit tha-"

Lexa came up next to Clarke, no one noticed she was coming as they were absorbed in the conversation. She made her presence known by asking, "You would what, Octavia?" The commander raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"I... umm..." Octavia stumbled her cheeks going bright red.

Raven, Bellamy and Clarke burst out into a fit of laughter.

Lexa decided to save Octavia any further embarrassment she changed the subject, "Would you like to get a drink Clarke?"

"I would love to, Lexa." Clarke replied happily.

Clarke followed the commander through the crowd to where the drinks were. Lexa poured them both drinks and handed one to Clarke.

"I warn you not to drink too many, they are very strong." Lexa advised her.

"You know this from experience?" Clarke asked amused.

"I do. I had a killer head ache the next day, It was not pleasant." Lexa answered, clearly not fond of the memory.

They stood around talking to various people, drinking, for half an hour before Raven came up to them asking, "Are you guys in for a game of never have I ever?"

Lexa looked to Clarke to ask if she wanted to, when she recieved a nod from Clarke, she responded, "Sure. I dont know how to play though."

"Thats fine," Raven smiled kindly, "we can teach you. Follow me."

They let Raven lead them over to a small group consisting of Raven, Bellamy, Abby and Octavia. They sat around a small table in a circle with a lot of shots in the middle.

Bellamy started by saying, "Everyone gets 5 shots each. We will go around the circle say 'never have I ever' then something you havent done that someone else might have. If you have done the thing someone else has said, you drink."

They all nodded in approval apart from Abby who said, "I dont think this is a good idea..."

"Oh come on mamma Griffin," Raven pouted, "itll be fine."

Abby sighed and they began the game.

Octavia started off with, "Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room."

Clarke was the first to down her shot, followed by Bellamy then the Commander. Octavia and Raven narrowed their eyes at Lexa searching for a hint as to who it was, even though they all ready had a good idea. Lexa remained impassive.

Next, it was Bellamys turn, "Never have I ever had sex with a man." He smirked expecting them all to drink.

Abby rolled her eyes and drank first and Clarke made a disgusted face, Abby replied to this by saying flatly, "I was young once too."

Everyone else drank but Lexa which did not go unnoticed.

"Is the almighty commander still a virgin?" Raven asked slurring her words together, she was evidently already a bit drunk.

"No." Lexa answered. "Never have I ever slept with someone over 10 years older than me."

Everyone but Clarke drank.

"Ew mum!" Clarke exclaimed.

"I am really not liking this game." Abby sighed.

They went on like this for another few rounds until most people only had one drink left and they were all very drunk.

It was Ravens turn so she stated, "Never have I ever been in a relationship with someone that commands 12, soon 13 clans of grounders."

All eyes went to Clarke, she sighed, "Fuck you Reyes." She then drank her last drink meaning she lost the game.

"YEEESSSS!" Octavia slurred loudly, pointing her finger at Bellamy, "You have to do all the washing for a whole fucking month big brother."

"What?" Clarke asked confused.

"We made a bet. Raven and I thought you and the Commander were fucking and Bellamy didnt." Octavia explained.

"Wow. Thanks, you guys are such good friends," Clarke said sarcastically, clearly not amused. She turned to face Lexa holding out her hand, slurring "You want to dance?"

"I would love to, Clarke." She responded the alcohol clearly not effecting her as much as the others.

To be continued...

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Lexa and Clarke moved together rhythmically to the beat of the music. Their bodies moved as one as they inched impossibly closer to the upbeat tune being played. When the song ended they did not step away from each other, their fronts pressed together. Clarkes eyes flickered down to Lexas lips as she was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her. The blonde looked into Lexas eyes asking for permission which was gladly granted by the brunette taking Clarkes bottom lip in her teeth and tugging gently. Clarke felt her heart rate quicken with arousal as Lexa deepened the kiss. Both girls forgot that they were in the middle of the dance floor full of people, although luckily for them, most people were too drunk to notice.

"Think of the children!" Clarke and Lexa heard a very drunk Raven slur together loudly. They pulled back slightly, both blushing at the statement.

"Get a room." A less drunk Octavia prompted playfully which just made Clarke and Lexa flush a shade darker.

Lexa looked around pointedly avoiding everyones eyes and she noticed something wasnt right. "Someone is watching us," she said seriously.

"No shit Sherlock," Raven retorted "you guys were about to have hot lesbian sex in the middle of a dance floor."

"Follow me, it is not safe for you here." The commander ordered ignoring Raven, making her way through the crowd towards the tower. She instructed two of the guards on watch to come with them.

They all got in the lift and made their way to the top floor of the tower. Lexa led them to her room ordering for the guards to stay posted outside her doors. She entered holding the doors open gesturing for the skaikru to enter.

"What is happening?" Bellamy asked, clearly nervous.

"I dont know." Lexa replied honestly. "We will wait here until morning to ensure all of your safety."

Raven was the most drunk of them all and plopped down on Lexa and Clarkes bed not seeming to know what was happening as she did not look worried in the slightest. Abby on the other hand appeared to be the most distressed as she sat down in an arm chair near the coach. The Blake siblings sat on the edge of the bed near Raven who had passed out. Clarke went over and sat on the coach near her mother but Lexa did not follow.

Clarke was anxious about what was happening but she was more worried about Lexa who was twirling her dagger in her right hand without looking while pacing up and down the room. Her usual emotionless expression was replaced by a uneasy look.

Abby, Bellamy and Octavia watched as Clarkes eyes followed Lexa as she paced but they said nothing figuring it would be best just to leave them alone. Abby then shifted her gaze to the Commander. When the girl wore her Commander attire and her impassive expression it was easy to forget she was just a teenage girl. In this moment though the Commander did look more like an average teenage girl apart from the knife expertly being twirled in her hand. She wore no war paint, had taken her coat off and was just wearing regular clothes. It was easy to forget the burden of the lives of hundreds of thousands of people that she carried on her shoulders. Abby watched as her daughter stood up making her way to the Commander.

The others just tiredly watched the interactions.

Clarke stepped in front of Lexa taking her hands in her own stopping her pacing and dagger twirling. The brunette looked desperately into the younger girls eyes. "Lexa, you are going to hurt yourself." She said even though she knew that Lexa had been training with weapons since a young age and was very good with them so wouldnt hurt herself. Clarke took the dagger out of her hands, sheathing it at her hip. "Come sit down with me?"

Lexa argued, "but I need to protect yo-"

"I am not going anywhere. I promise." Clarke said sincerely. She led the brunette over to couch and sat down. The older girl sat leaning into the blondes side, her head rested on her shoulder. Clarke wrapped her arm around her pulling her closer.

They all sat in silence for what could have been minutes or hours until Lexa abruptly stood up as she heard the sound of her guards outside the room dropping to the floor, most likely dead. "Someone is here." She stated only loud enough for the people in the room to hear.

Two men with white war paint and blood on their faces burst in with a knife in each hand.

"Get back!" Lexa ordered the skaikru. All but Abby were quick and got to the back of the room, who was frozen in fear.

One of the assassins ran towards Abby with this knives. The older Griffin found that she couldnt move as she was so terrified. This is the end she thought as he rushed at her. Just as he was about to slit her throat he stopped with blood pouring out of his mouth. He flopped down and Abby saw that Lexas knife was buried in the back of his neck. Abby realized that the Commander must have thrown her only weapon across the room to save her life.

Lexa was now fighting the second assassin with no weapon. Clarke watched with tears flowing down her eyes. Bellamy was holding her back with his arms wrapped around her waist as she scrambled to get to Lexa. Anger bubbled inside of Clarke, how could Bellamy just let Lexa die? She screamed and thrashed against Bellamys hold, but he was stronger.

Lexa ducked, turned and twisted skillfully avoiding every slash. The man darted his blade out and Lexa twisted to the side, catching his arm. She then kneed his stomach causing him to double over in pain. The commander then pushed his knife that was still in his hand to slit his throat. He dropped to the floor with blood pouring out of his mouth and the cut on his neck.

Bellamy then finally let Clarke go and she ran to Lexa jumping on her wrapping her arms around her neck and legs around the brunettes hips. Lexa snaked her arms around the blondes waist. After a few seconds of just holding each other Clarke unwrapped her legs dropping down onto her feet. Lexa noticed that she had tears streaming down her face and hugged her again whispering in her ear, "Its okay, youre okay."

Clarke nodded into her neck, "I was just worried about you. Never do that again."

"It is fine Clarke, I am okay." Lexa reassured her cupping her cheek.

"Who are they?" Octavia brought them out of the moment as they had forgotten that they were not alone.

"Ice Nation." Lexa said her expression going blank

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Why the fuck were they trying to kill us if they are one of your people?" Raven inquired bluntly.

Lexa pondered on whether she wanted to tell them something so personal that she would not share with anyone but Clarke. She decided that they were trustworthy enough mostly because of the alcohol she had consumed. She answered vaguely, "Azgeda have never been fond of my leadership, so they try to exploit my weaknesses."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bellamy began to loose his patience.

"The Ice Nation was the last clan to join my coalition. Their queen, Nia, wanted to control the coalition herself so has been trying to break me by destroying everything I love, starting with everyone related to me when it was discovered I was a night blood. They must know that I have become... close to Clarke and will try to use that against me." Lexa expertly hid all of her emotions behind her cold facade which was made even more difficult when Clarke interlaced their fingers, squeezing her hand gently. Lexa clenched her jaw, closing her eyes briefly and breathing in deeply trying to keep her emotions in check.

Abbys heart nearly broke at the sight of the girl. She was glad that her daughter and Lexa had each other to help with the burdens that they both carried as leaders. She saw tears well up in the Commander eyes as she said, "I just need to get some air." After that Lexa swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Im going to check that shes okay." Clarke told them as she too exited the room.

Once Clarke had shut the door behind her. She looked down the hall way looking for the brunette. Once she saw her sitting against the wall with her knees up at her chest. Clarke jogged towards her and as she got closer she realized she was trembling profusely, had a thin layer of sweat covering her body and was taking short, shallows breaths. She was having a panic attack.

Clarke had little experience in what to do to calm someone in this situation so she sprinted back to the room opened the door and huffed, "Mum, I need you to come with me." Her mother looked at her perplexed so she added, "I will explain on the way, just hurry."

At that Abby got up and hurried after Clarke. "What is it Clarke?" She asked worriedly.

"Its Lexa. I think she is having a panic attack and I dont know what to do." Clarke quickly blurted out as they were running.

"Okay," Abby turned into doctor mode, "I think it will be more effective if you do it instead of me. You need to sit with her and help to focus her attention on outside her body. Do something like counting back from 100. I will get a cool, damp cloth to help cool her."

Clarke nodded and sat down in front of Lexa who had tears streaming down her face, "Hey, Hey. You are okay. Im here, Its me Clarke." The blonde reached out and took her hands in her own, running her thumbs softly over her knuckles in a soothing manner. "You are going to be okay. Count with me backwards from one hundred in your head."

The brunette nodded but only seemed to calm slightly. Clarke counted aloud for Lexa to follow along, "100, 99, 98, 97, 96..."

Once Clarke reached 80 the brunette began to count aloud as well, at about 65 Lexas breathing had started to get back to a regular pace after another few seconds Lexa shifted so she was next to the blonde. Lexa then rested her head on her chest and Clarke wrapped and her arms around the older girl pulling her closer.

They sat there counting until they were at about 5 and most of Lexas symptoms had passed. Abby came back handing Clarke the cloth. The blonde tenderly wiped Lexas face.

"Im sorry-" Lexa said sadly.

"Dont." Clarke cut her off. She did not want Lexa to apologize for something out of her control.

"Thank you, Clarke" The commander offered sincerely.

"You do not need to thank me for such a thing. I was just making sure that you were okay." Clarke told her.

Lexa gave her a genuine but weak smile. Abby interjected, "You two can stay in my room for tonight while the others are staying in yours?" Abby had decided that she was starting to actually like Lexa. It was clear that she cared greatly for her daughter and also respected her greatly. They brought out the best in each other and the older Griffin was starting to see that.

Clarke got up and then put her hand out to help the brunette up. Lexa gratefully took her hand, pulling herself up.

"Thank you, mum." Clarke replied kindly hugging her mother tightly. Clarke could tell that her relationship with her mother was on the mend. She knew that it could never be what it used to be but it was definitely improving. It helped greatly that she had been so excepting of Lexa even though she claimed that she did not like her. Now, it appeared that her mother had started to actually like the brunette, which is something she thought would never happen.

"I need to call a council meeting." The commander informed them.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "No you dont. You can do that in the morning. Right now you need to get some rest. Everyone is drunk anyway, a meeting would be useless."

"I suppose you are right." Lexa admitted.

"I am going to go tell the others that everyone one is okay and then I will come to the room." Abby informed them.

The blonde nodded then took Lexas hand leading her down the hall, opening the door to her mothers room, walking over to the bed and getting under the covers. She wriggled over to make room for her girlfriend. Clarke then curled into the brunettes side and they both fell asleep before Abby got back.

When Clarkes mother made it back to her room she found the two girls cuddled together. She smiled to herself. Abby then walked over pulling the furs so they wouldnt get cold in the night. She then went and settled on the couch with a pillow and some furs and found it was rather comfortable.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Clarke awoke that morning practically on top of Lexa. She rolled off of the other girl getting out of bed which caused Lexa to groan.

"Good morning mother!" Clarke said enthusiastically when she saw her mum drinking a cup of tea on the couch reading.

"Good morning Daughter!" Abby mocked Clarke, "What has made you so cheerful this morning?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at her mothers mockery, "I just slept really well and I also have less of a hangover than I thought I would."

"Im glad." her mother said.

"Lexa," Clarke called trying to get her girlfriend up. When she just grumbled and rolled over, "Lexa I am in urgent need of something."

"What is it, Clarke?" Lexa sighed.

"Can you get me some food? Trying to avoid assassination makes me hungry." Clarke pouted.

"I shall go fetch you something then, ai hodnes."

Clarke cursed herself for not learning Trigedasleng. She had no idea what Lexa had called her. "Thank you, but that better not mean 'hungry bitch'."

The brunette stood up, pulling on her boots. "I assure you it does not. I will get you both breakfast then I will call a council meeting for the generals and your people to discuss the events of last night."

"Thank you, Lexa." Abby said gratefully.

With that the brunette nodded in acknowledgement and left the room.

"You love her dont you?" Clarkes mother asked knowingly.

"I do." The blonde answered without a moments hesitation. "You dont approve?"

"I am starting to like her. I know that she comes across as heartless, cold and ruthless but I now see that she is quite the opposite. I am happy that you have found someone that cares so much for you."

Clarke brought her mother in for a long, tight hug.

Once Lexa, Clarke, Abby, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia had made their way to Lexas room Lexa told them what to expect in the council meeting and how to behave. Once that was sorted, Lexa led them to the throne room.

Lexa entered first holding her chin high and taking, long confident steps. The skaikru then entered the room taking a seat. Lexa stood in front of her throne surveying everyone before sitting on the thone.

"I am sure you are all now aware of what happened last night. There was an assassination attempt made by Azgeda warriors on myself and our skaikru guest." She looked Morad, the Ice Nation representative directly in the eye casing him to cower slightly, "I also have word that Nias army is marching on my lands against the terms of the alliance. What do you have to say on behalf of your clan, Morad?"

"It is just a military routine, Heda." He said cockily. "The Queen believes that you are letting your feelings for sky girl cloud your judgement. She just wants to know if she needs to dispose of that weakness. Just like she did for your last whore. What was her name again? Costia wasnt it?"

Luna stood up in anger, "You can not speak to Heda in such a way!"

"You should be put on a tree for treason!" Another general called out.

Lexa raised her hand to silenced them, "Join me," She instructed getting up and walking onto the veranda.

Morah smirked. He walked out going onto the veranda first. He turned around. "I have to say hearing her scream your name when we cut her flesh was quite enjoyable. She thought you were going to save her-"

Lexa kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall off the edge. He yelled as he fell down until she heard the thump of him hitting the ground.

Lexa turned around making her way back to her throne and sitting down before continuing, "I summon the armies of the eleven clans. After we have initiated skaikru into the coalition, we march on Azgeda." She informed them with a stone cold expression. "Any objections?" She asked gesturing to the veranda.

Every clan general replied with a confident, "No Heda."

"Good." With that she got off her throne and walked out of the room.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

After striding out of the council meeting Lexa went straight to her planning room. Once again they were on the brink of war. She was glad that she could protect Clarke this time, even though she knew that the blonde could look after herself. Lexa knew that she needed to initiate skaikru into the coalition before the war to ensure a solid alliance. Having the skaikru on her side could be the thing that wins the war so she needed to make sure they would stay loyal. Not all of the clans had warriors and the Ice nation had the second largest army after trikru. In terms of numbers, the war was in Lexas favor but she knew that Nia never played by the rules. Nia would do anything to hurt Lexa which Lexa learnt when she murdered everyone she cared about in cold blood. When Lexa made it to the room she went straight to the maps of her lands. The Azgeda capital was in the center of Nias territory which made it difficult to access. She would need to summon the armies of the 11 clans and skaikru immediately to attack before Nia could hurt anyone else. She sat at the table with the maps and started to create strategy to defeat Nia once and for all.

When Lexa strode out of the war room Clarke decided that it would be best to leave the brunette alone for a little bit to let her work things out. After all, she had just declared war on one of the largest clans in the coalition and kicked an Azgeda general off the edge of her tower, which was pretty bad ass, Clarke had to admit. Clarke sensed that everything was really tense in the room after the commander left. It made her think that Lexa wasnt the only one that Nia had done unthinkably terrible things to. Clarke just hoped that they would be able to think of a good enough plan to defeat the Ice Nation without killing innocent civilians. Clarke decided to go get them both some food and then go find Lexa to see if she was okay. She got two plates of food from the dining hall and went back up to the top floor of the tower. She looked in their room first. When she discovered that Lexa was not there she went to the war planning room figuring that she had to be there. She found the brunette intently looking over maps of a place that she did not recognize but suspected was Azgeda territory. Lexa was so engrossed in what she was doing, she did not even notice Clarke enter the room, which really worried Clarke because she was usually extremely aware of her surroundings.

"Are you okay Lex?" Clarke asked, clearly concerned.

The brunette looked up slightly startled, "Yeah, Im fine," she lied and avoided eye contact with the blonde. She could tell that Clarke saw straight through her.

"You dont have to talk about it if you dont want to, but I will always be here if you want someone to talk to." Clarke assured her, trying not to push the older girl into something she did not want to do. Lexa cleared a space on the table for the plates and gestured for the blonde to sit down next to her. Clarke accepted the invitation by sitting on the chair. The girls ate their food in silence until Lexa turned in her chair looking Clarke in her eye and taking Clarkes hands in her own."I am just worried about what will happen in the war," Lexa started, "I fear that I will be unable to keep you safe and I... I cant loose you ." A tear ran down the brunettes cheek, "I love you, Clarke."

Clarkes heart stopped at the words uttered from the older girls mouth. The blonde was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss the other girl. Clarke leaned across, cupped Lexas cheek and captured her lips in a slow and tender kiss filled with promise. Lexa was glad that she had such a positive reaction to her confession. Clarke pulled back, resting her forehead lightly against the older girls, "I love you too, Lexa." Clarke couldnt help herself and she smiled the widest smile before Lexa drew her in for a more heated kiss. Clarke, getting sick of the distance between them, moved over straddling Lexa on the chair while continuing to kiss her passionately. The blonde rolled her hips down into Lexa which earned an approving moan. They only pulled back when they ran out of breathe. They stayed close, their noses brushing lightly, panting heavily. Clarke took the brunettes hand which rested on her hip, leading her out of the room towards their bedroom.

Half way down the hall, Lexa pushed Clarke up against the wall, pining Clarkes hands above her head. She kissed her mouth deeply before trailing down to her jaw then to her pulse point. Lexa then picked the blonde up and the younger girl wrapped her legs around her waist. They continued their impromptu make out session while Lexa walked them to the bedroom. When they got to the door Lexa by pushing on it with her back. She carried Clarke to the bed, placing her down gently and then crashing their lips together.

CHAPTER NINETEEN Chapter Text

The green eyed girl straddled Clarkes waist and slowly began to grind down. Lexa pulled back from the kiss because she felt if she didnt breathe soon, her lungs would explode. She rested her forehead against the blondes, looking into her eyes as she slid her hands up her stomach slowly sliding Clarkes shirt off. Lexa then sat up and skillfully pulled her shirt and breast bindings over her head and chucked it to the side.

Clarke committed the glorious sight to memory. Clarke sat up with the brunette still on top of her and pulled Lexas plump bottom lip in between her teeth which earned an approving groan from the brunette. She trailed her hands over Lexas tribal tattoo on her arm, to her taut and defined stomach and up her sides to the small, yet perfect, swells of her breasts. Lexa was beautiful. She moved her lips down to the dip at the base of her throat and she left a line of hot, open mouthed kisses down to her prominent collar bone. She then took Lexas pebbled nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue and rubbed the other in between her thumb and pointer finger.

Lexa ran her hands up Clarkes back and tugged on the blondes bra trying and failing at getting the offending garment off. Clarke smiled at how cute the brunette was when frustrated. She covered the older girls hands in her own, stopping her movements. She look off her bra and tossed it to the side. Lexa drank in the sight of Clarke and her heart rate increased rapidly. Lexa drew her into another searing kiss. The blue eyed girl reached into the space between them while keeping their lips attached and unbuttoned Lexas pants and began to pull her jeans and underwear down the brunettes long legs. With each new inch of bare flesh revealed, Clarke could feel her muscles tightening, her nerves igniting and her body throbbing. Once Lexas pants got past her knees, Lexa kicked them off the rest of the way.

The blonde, not wanting Lexa to feel alone in her exposure, lifted her hips up to enable Lexa to do the same to her. She imagined Lexa never allowed herself such vulnerability with anyone, and Clarke knows that this, all of this, was a sacred privilege. Clarke absorbed the sight of Lexa, brave and bare in front of her, of her sprawling ink and scars, her prominent collarbones, the small swells of her breasts, and her stiff, pebbled nipples.

They were discovering each other in new ways, in bared flesh and youthful passion, in sensual sounds and searching fingers. They were casting their burdens aside, and for this one night, discovering what it means to love each other without control, to have each other without restraint, there was something so incredibly natural about it, so weightless, so free.

They met in a breathy kiss, the full lengths of their bare bodies now rubbing together, and Clarke had to stop herself from grinding into the older girl, seeking pressure to soothe the throb between her legs.

Lexa lay Clarke down, still straddling her waist and nibbled on her earlobe before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want this," Clarke assured her without a moments hesitation. She pulled the brunette so she was looking into her eyes "I want you."

Lexa closed the small gap between their lips in a slow and loving kiss. The older girl then placed a soft kiss on the slope of the other girls neck and peppered kisses down her body, sucking on the large swell of the blondes breasts, taut stomach and hip bone, making her way painfully slowly down to the spot that Clarke so desperately wanted her. The brunette kissed and licked the inside of Clarkes thigh teasing her until the blonde pulled her head over her.

The brunette placed her mouth over Clarkes wet lips, spreading them with her tongue. She sucked gently on the blondes opening working her up, then she pushed her tongue into Clarke which earned an embarrassingly loud moan from the blonde and she clenched around her tongue. As Lexa continued to fuck her with her tongue, the blonde entangled her hands in the green eyed womans hair in between her legs as if to keep her from going anywhere (which Lexa had absolutely no intention of doing).

Clarke rolled her hips up into Lexa in pleasure and the brunette moved to circle her clit with her tongue as she brought her hand down and entered Clarke with one finger. She began to pump in and out of the blonde slowly to start with. Lexa then picked up the pace and added another finger.

Lexa had two fingers buried deep inside her, a strangled cry pulled up from Clarke's throat, and she had to remind herself how to breathe. She wraps her arms tightly around Lexa, clenching her arms to brace herself as she pumped against Lexa's hand and shook with every perfect thrust, every knowing curl of Lexa's fingers inside her. Clarke could feel her self being pushed to the edge as she bucked her hips to meet Lexas trusts. The blonde is the vast expanse of space when she comes apart at Lexa's ministrations—wide open and breathless, immense. Little bursting pops of light flare behind her lids like stars when she clamps her eyes closed and topples over the edge into oblivion.

When Lexa felt Clarkes limbs go limp and cave around her she climbed back up Clarke. The blonde pulled her close so their bare bodies were against each other. Clarke pressed her sweaty forehead to Lexa's and lifted a hand to cup her jaw. They breathed together in the silence, both liquid and loose but still burning. Clarke thought to herself it cannot possibly get any better than this. But then Lexa kisses her jaw and whispered, "Breathe, Clarke." Her free hand swiped down the damp length of Clarke's back and squeezed her hip. "We have only just begun."

CHAPTER TWENTY

The plans were set. Today was the day that Lexa would take down the Ice Queen and finally put Costia to rest. In a mathematical sense, Lexas side had the advantage, they had the numbers and in Lexas opinion, the better warriors. But they were marching into the ice nations territory, they knew the battle field better than anyone else. The weather was also freezing and the Azgeda warriors were climatized to the temperature. There was no doubt that there would be casualties on both sides but Nia needed to deposed of. Skaikru had agreed to fight the war along side the commander. Skaikru joining them could be the thing that wins the war because of the skaikrus advanced weaponry. Azgeda had the largest army but Lexa had 12 clans backing her. It would be a tough fight but Lexa believed that she could take them down.

Lexa stood before her army with her generals and Clarke. She signaled with her hand and the man blew the war horn.

"Kom war!" Lexa yelled to her people. They went up in triumphant shouts and chanted 'Heda' over and over again.

Lexa and Clarke road at the front of the group, they were close together but not touching. They did not have enough horses for all the grounders and sky people so the large group traveled very slowing, Lexa estimated it would take at least a week to get to Azgeda territory. Clarke just hoped that her people would hold back any grudges and not start any fights with the Lexas people. Clarke knew that Lexa was a seasoned warrior with arguably the best mind for war strategy in the world and the plan she had set out would be able to defeat the ice nation. It was just a matter of executing the plan as a united army. The blonde really wanted for her and Lexas people to put their differences aside and work together to take out the common enemy. Everything was tense and Clarke had a feeling it was going to end badly but they had to try.

Neither girls had had any time to themselves for the five days that they had been riding. They had barely been able to talk at all. Since their relationship was still a secret to everyone but Zoron and Clarkes friends, they had been sleeping in different tents and had barely talked about anything but the upcoming war. Clarke could tell that Lexa was anxious about facing the Ice Queen and she was angry that she could do nothing to comfort the brunette.

The army was just crossing over the Azgeda border and everyone was on high alert. The large army walked through the snow covered trees in a tense silence until Lexa heard the faint sound of someone approaching. She held up her hand signally everybody to stop walking and remain silent. She heard the foot steps getting closer and closer but she kept her sword sheathed because she could tell it was only a small party.

A small group of about 20 men came into view. They were all at least twice the size of Lexa, with unique scars and white war paint marking their faces. They were Azgeda and all followed behind a massive man with a cocky smirk on his face. Lexa clenched her jaw. There were a number of things they could do, they had over ten thousand warriors and the Azgeda group had less than 20. If she wanted to, she could take them out with any casualties, but Nia would know that. The small group definitely had a different plan than trying to take out her whole army with 20 odd warriors, but Lexa was yet to figure it out. It was, of course, possible that they were just a scouting group, which was hopefully the case. There was no doubt Nia knew she was coming but she hoped she didnt know exactly when.

"What is you business here?" Lexa called to them with a stone cold expression and they got closer.

"This is our land Heda," their leader snarled back walking up so he was face to face with the Commander.

Lexa glared deep into the ignorant mans eyes, "As I recall, your queen swore fealty to me and pledged her clan and land to me. This land is mine. Now tell me, what are you doing this far south?" The brunette commanded and it looked like half of the Azgeda men were about to shit themselves but the leader remained cocky. The smaller, yet still large man, who Lexa suspected was the leaders second looked to be the most scared, or perhaps the worst at hiding his fear.

"Yes, thats right," his smirk grew, "after she cut off that girls head. What was her name again? Ka... Costia. That was it wasnt it?" He became clear to Lexa that this man was close to Nia and loyal, unlike most of her warriors.

Clarke had no idea how Lexa kept so emotionless while the Ice Nation man, teased and mocked her. Lexa let nothing show and the blonde had not idea how she did it. She wished she could slip her hand into Lexas to soothe her and defend her against the disgusting man but she knew she couldnt.

"The Queen was surprised that you didnt crack after that. I mean we already killed your dear parents when our Queen discovered you were a night blood. Then she did decide to follow you until you fall apart. So I guess we are scouting your territory then."

"Why are you scouting this close to the border?" Lexa asked bluntly, completely ignoring his tactics to make her feel weak and loose control.

"The Queen knows everything. And you have underestimated her. People like you often to forget a simple truth."

"And what truth is that?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Knowledge is power, Heda." The man snarled.

This time, it was Lexa that was smirking, "Is that so?" The Azgeda warriors confident mask dropped for a moment revealing how confused he was by Lexas change in demeanour. She looked back at the mans second, who was obviously a very talent warrior but awful at hiding his emotions, "What is your name?"

"Tiron, Heda." He answered nervously but respectfully. That was the queens first mistake. This man was not loyal to her, he just followed out of fear.

"Cut his throat." She commanded the second as she gestured towards the leader. Tiron apprehensively unsheathed his dagger and quickly held it against his firsts neck pressing down gently causing a small trickle of blood to run down his neck. The leader was caught by surprise and couldnt move in fear and was surprised to the point of speechlessness. "Wait," Lexa ordered and held up her hand. She then commanded the rest of the Azgeda warriors, "take three steps backwards," they all did as she commanded right away, "turn around. Drop all you weapons on the ground." They all dropped their weapons on the ground and their so called leader was at a complete loss of words. Lexa could see the anger behind his eyes burning bright. He had lost already. "Power is power," Lexa corrected him matter of factually, "Your queens warriors only follow her out of fear and that is your clans biggest weakness. They have no loyalties to her and would, as you can see, betray her at any point they can get away safely." Lexa then turned to face the rest of the warriors whose backs were still turned, "you may turn around. As I do not rule under the same principals as Nia, you have a choice; you can pick up your weapons and leave now and no harm will come to you from my people but you must flee from my territory and never come back. Or, you can stay and fight for me to take down Nia and save your families. You and your families will be accepted into a clan and treated as one of them."

Almost without any hesitation, the 20 or so warriors picked up their swords and got down on one knee in front of their commander in unison they pledged, "we pledge our sword and lives to you from this day to our very last."

The commander nodded in approval, "Indra. Bind their 'leader'. I will decide his fate in the morning. Zoron, make sure the Azgeda warriors have a suitable place to sleep. We set up camp for the night here. We will head out at first light tomorrow morning." With that everyone began their assigned work.

Clarke shared a tent with most of her friends again. It wasnt that she didnt like them, it was just that she really wanted to talk to Lexa and just be in her presents. She decided that it would be okay to go visit Lexa just once so she started heading out of the tent before she was stopped by the voice of Raven, "Not so fast Princess. What are you up to? Could you not last another second without Commander hot stuff?"

"No!" The blonde answered unconvincingly. "I just want to... I dont know talk to her. I guess I just miss her."

Octavia came out of nowhere and interrupted, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Oh, I bet your gunna do a lot more than just 'talk!'"

"Shut up O!" Clarke left the tent before they could get another word in and headed for Lexas tent.

There were two guards that Clarke didnt know outside the commanders tent but they did not stop her as she walked into her girlfriends tent. Lexa was lying on her make shift bed looking over a map.

"Hey," the blonde greeted, announcing her presence.

In response, the brunette promptly got off her bed and walked over to Clark drawing her in for a loving hug, "I missed you, Clarke."

Clarke returned the embrace, "I missed you too." The blonde then kissed the other girl lovingly. It felt so good to finally get some alone time with the brunette again. Whenever she was with her she felt at home and safe. She felt loved and she felt as if she could do anything. Clarke v=never wanted to leave but she knew she had to.

Clarke pulled back from the kiss, resting their foreheads together, "I love you Lexa."

"I love you too, Clarke."

The blonde pecked the other girls lips before leaving back to her own tent.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

After the confrontation with the small group of Azgeda, Clarke went to go and check up with Lexa. Clarke had an even greater confidence in Lexa after what had happened. Most of the Azgeda only followed Nia out of fear so they had little loyalty, which the brunette exploited earlier. Clarke walked into the commanders tent to find her looking over maps.

"Hello Clarke." Lexa greeted never shifting her focus from the maps she was examining.

"Hey Lex, are you okay?"

"Im just really stressed I am fine." Lexa said abruptly.

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Lexa said curtly.

Sensing Lexa wasnt in the mood to talk, Clarke made her way to her mother, slightly pissed off at Lexa and in a bad mood.

Clarke and Abby sat in the older Griffins tent waiting for their evening meal for a while in an awkward and tense silence.

"What is Lexa going to do with the Ice nation man?" Abby broke the tense silence by questioned her daughter.

"I dont know, mom." She answered. It wasnt a lie, she didnt know. But she had a feeling that she wouldnt like what was going to happen so she tried to avoid thinking about the subject. The blonde really wasnt in teh mood to talk about Lexa right now. Clarke thought that Abby had come to accept Lexa as her girlfriend, but she knew her mother did not approve of Lexas actions of the commander. The younger girl could tell that her mother was trying to get to that subject even though Clarke really didnt want to go there. It was only going to end in an argument

"Given the chance, Lexa would leave us all to die again to save her people."

Clarke sighed. She knew the truth, Lexa would do it, but then again Clarke would do it to Lexa to if it came down to it.

Abby continued, "You know that right. I know Lexa is a nice girl but the commander isn't."

"I dont care if you approve or not and I dont care what you think about her," Clarke interrupted, getting frustrated. "I need her. She understands the choices I have to make and the burdens I carry and I for her. That is something that no one else can do because no one else understands, not even you. I know that no matter what happens she will understand and she will be there for me." No matter how pissed she was she knew it was true.

"Her people will always come first Clarke! She butchers people for information. She kills human beings without a second thought. You saw what she was going to do to Finn and Raven. She was going to kill them them in cold blood and she will do that to many more people. Thats who she is." Abby raised her voice. She was concerned for Clarke. Abby was afraid that she was going to get hurt. There was no doubt that Clarke and Lexa loved each other, but in the world in which they lived, she feared that that wouldnt be enough. "Lexa was raised to be a killer and to think with her head and not her heart. You are different Clarke, you care about everyone, you value everyones life."

"So does Lexa! But she is responsible for hundreds of thousands of people. If she made decisions with her heart she would not have united the 13 clans and there would be no peace!"

"We are at war. There is no peace. Thousands of people have been sacrificed for nothing!" Abby argued. They could both tell that it was escalating quickly but neither of them were willing to admit defeat.

"This is what I mean. You do not understand! We are not on the Ark anymore mom. Things work differently now and if you cant except that, your going to be buried with it." With that, Clarke stormed out of her mothers tent. She couldnt believe that she still held grudges against Lexa. Clarke thought that they were finally getting along but now she could see that her mother was only accepting because if she wasnt she was going to loose her daughter.

Clarke went back to the tent where she and her friends were staying. When she entered, she saw Lincoln on a table in the middle of the tent. His lip was bleeding, his eye was almost swollen shut and what looked like a broken arm. She then looked to Octavia who was in abetter condition but still hurt, she had bruises all over her face which a split lip.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Clarke question worriedly, hurrying over to where Lincoln was.

"Some grounder attacked them. They said that Lincoln was traitor." Bellamy explained.

Clarke took a closer look at Lincolns arm, "Raven, can you get my mom. His arm is definitely broken and needs to be set as soon as possible."

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Raven replied, exiting the tent.

"I am going to talk to Lexa." Clarke told them all. Her anger was a building up and her friends could tell so they just nodded.

The blonde made her way to Lexas tent. When she got there, she tried to enter but Lexas guards stopped her, "Heda requested that no one enters."

Clarke rolled her eyes, trying to hold back her anger unsuccessfully, "Can you please tell your Commander that Clarke has an urgent matter to discuss."

The smaller guard entered the tent. Clarke was about to loose it. She was so pissed. About thirty seconds later the guard returned, "Heda had granted your entrance."

"Thank you." Clarke said as calm as she could at this point in time. As soon as she passed through the tent flaps she was greeted by Lexa.

"Clarke, what is it that you want to discuss?"

"Some of your warriors attacked Lincoln and Octavia." Clarke said trying to keep her cool.

"There is nothing I can do about that. Lincoln is a traitor, he should not be here." Lexa brushed it off.

That was it. Clarke was so sick of everyone's bullshit, "Well I suggest that you do something to keep your shit together, because if my people hear about your people beating them up, we are not going to be able to stick this fucking truce back together. "

Lexa scoffed, "Keep my shit together? You are the one who has been openly questioning my authority. If people see you doing that then they will think that you control me and they will try and kill both of us and destroy everything I have worked for." This was the first time that Clarke had seen Lexa so openly emotional.

"I am not the one that wants to keep everything that we are doing a secret. Maybe if you actually tried to come and see me I wouldn't make you look so weak, Commander." Clarke spat out her title like poison.

Hurt flashed across Lexas face before it fell completely blank of emotions. Lexa said absolutely nothing and kept her expression stone cold as she just stared at Clarke.

"Oh for fucks sake Lexa!" Clarke had absolutely lost her shit. The combination of her mother changing her mind, her friends getting beaten and Lexa being an asshole was driving the blonde mad. She pushed Lexa back up against the table behind her, getting in her personal space. Lexa still conveyed nothing which just added to Clarkes frustration, "You cant just shut off every time you nearly feel something." Clarke new it was a low blow but she kept going, "If you cant act less like a horses ass and more like a human I cant keep doing whatever the fuck this is." The blonde gestured between them.

Clarke then stormed out of the tent and to the main area of camp were the food was most likely about to be served. She just really didn't feel like talking to anyone. The blonde felt her eyes fill up with tears but she refused to let them fall. She loved Lexa but everything was getting too difficult. They had to keep it a secret and she didn't even know how they could still be together because there was no doubt that after the war was over, Clarke would have to go back to her people.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

As soon as Clarke left her tent, Lexa felt like bursting into tears but she knew it had to be done. The only way their relationship was going to end up was with Clarke dead. She would not be able to go on if Clarke life was ended just because she loved her. Lexa couldn't risk it no matter how much she loved Clarke. Indra was right, there was no way that see could protect the blonde and save her people. Lexas people needed to come first and this was the only way. If put in the position of choosing between her people and Clarke again, she knew she would not be able to save her people again. She couldn't endanger hundreds of thousands of people for her own happiness.

After quickly eating dinner before most people arrived Clarke headed back to her tent and got into bed. She couldn't believe that Lexa was being such a dick head. The blonde knew why Lexa had done what she had done, but she just wished that they had have just talked it out. Clarke just lay on her sleeping mat, contemplating the events of the day sobbing to herself.

In reality she knew that she would have to leave Lexa and help her people but she she did not want to acknowledge it. Her relationship with Lexa was just going so well, they loved each other and helped each other carry their heavy burdens. The blonde was just now realizing that it wasn't enough and it wasn't going to last because they were both tied to their people and she hated it.

The blonde lay there for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only twenty minutes until she heard a knock on the tent post.

"Come in," Clarke called. She stayed in bed as she was expecting it be one of her friends coming home for the night.

When she saw Lexa walk through the tent flaps still in full battle gear but with no war paint. She was utterly beautiful and Clarke loved seeing the side of Lexa that no one else got to see. It broke Clarke heart because this could be the last time she got to see Lexa so vulnerable and unguarded.

"I'm sleeping," the blonde informed Lexa and then rolled over so her back was facing the brunette. When she didn't hear the brunette leaving she tried to get rid of her again, "go away!" She didn't want to end her relationship so she just tried to ignore the fact that they couldn't stay together.

"Clarke-"

"What do you want?!" Clarke yelled standing up, facing Lexa.

"I just came to apologize for what I did earlier. I understand now that was not the best way to handle the situation." Lexa explained.

"Yeah, no shit." The blonde retorted. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. It was finally happening, the moment she had been dreading ever since the war against Azgeda started.

"I can not risk your life or the lives of my people any longer. I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you, Clarke. What we did at the celebration feast was reckless and stupid, we shouldn't have been so public and open. If word gets out to the wrong people about our relationship, it will put a target on your back-"

"I already have a fucking target on my back!" Clarke burst out, "being with you wont change that." She didnt know why she was arguing, she knew what had to happen.

"If I had to choose between you and my people I wouldn't be able to do what I have to do. I..." A tear dropped down Lexas cheek. It was the first time that Clarke had seen Lexa so vulnerable and emotional.

Clarke understood what Lexa was saying. Clarke knew it too, but she just didnt want to accept the ugly truth. The blonde looked up trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Neither one of the girls wanted to say it out loud so they settled upon an unspoken agreement.

Lexa engulfed Clarke in a warm, loving hug which Clarke returned. The blonde buried her face into the brunettes neck and they stayed in the loving embrace for a long time as neither one of them wanted to let go.

Lexa broke the silence by whispering, "You have to go back to your people after this war and I have to go back to mine."

"I know." Clarke replied simply. The blonde just wanted to enjoy the final moments of being with Lexa.

Clarke pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together, "I am going to miss you, Lexa."

"I will miss you too, Clarke." Lexa replied sincerely, kissing the blonde tenderly on the forehead. The brunette turned and made her way to the exit. Just as she was about to pass through the flaps, Raven and Octavia bursted through the tent flaps loudly.

"Oh hey Le..." she noticed the fresh tears streaming down the commanders face and stopped talking immediately. The commander left the tent before Raven could get another word in. It left both Octavia and Raven speechless, the mighty commander of the twelve clans was crying.

But then they looked to Clarke who was now sitting on her bed roll, had tears rolling down her cheeks and looked completely and utterly dejected. Octavia and Raven went and sat with Clarke, drawing her in for a comforting group hug. Clarke was glad that they didn't ask any questions or say anything. She really was just grateful that even after all the things she had done, they were still there for her.

After about half an hour of just sitting their with her friends comforting her Clarke decided that she just wanted to go to sleep. All of her other friends had come into the tent by then. None of them ever asked questions until she was ready to talk and Clarke was forever grateful for them. It had her think of Lexa and how she would be all alone, she wouldn't have anyone to make sure she was okay or to hug or even confide in. Clarke wished she could be that person but she knew she couldn't anymore and it broke her heart. She loved Lexa. She really, really loved Lexa. But their people had to come first.


End file.
